


Lost to You

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Controlling/Possessive Behavior, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman flees her home and finds refuge in the Woodland Realm, but the Elvenking has other plans for her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot, captain of the guard and skilled warrior, was entrusted with the task of leading the riders of Rohan to fight the advancing orc host, which was predicted to be upon them within two nights—enough time to enlist the help of an old friend.

He asked the men to set up camp while he and a group of his best warriors made their way to the Woodland Realm, where he hope to find much needed aid.

******

By nightfall, Elliot had reached Thranduil’s palace. His guards did not allow him entry until they received the approval of the Elvenking.

Elliot released his breath heavily as he tried to wait patiently. Every minute that dragged by was wasted precious time—time he could not afford to lose.

“Do you believe Thranduil will help us?” asked Flinn, one of the men that came with him. He was also his most trusted friend; they were close as brothers.

“It’s hard to say…it depends on his mood,” Elliot said of his eccentric friend.

Just as Flinn was about to respond, a guard announced that Thranduil was ready to see them.

Elliot asked the men, including Flinn, to remain outside while he addressed Thranduil alone. He knew the Elvenking was at times unpredictable with friends, but even more so in the presence of strangers.

A guard escorted Elliot to Thranduil’s private quarters, where he rarely received any visitors, but such was the King’s trust in his friend.

The guard quickly ushered him through the door that led to the sitting room of the King’s quarters, and there is where he found Thranduil. His back was turned to Elliot as he appeared to be pouring wine for the two of them.

He turned slowly and took a step towards him, handing him a goblet filled with red wine. Elliot was not too fond of wine, preferring a pint of hearty, dark ale.

“Lord Elliot,” the Elvenking greeted him.

Elliot smiled and bowed his head to him, “My lord.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Thranduil asked, taking a seat on the sofa across from Elliot. He took a slow sip from his wine while he sized up his friend with his piercing blue eyes.

Elliot noticed a chair behind him and quickly sat himself. He reluctantly took a small sip of the sour red liquid before he spoke.

“I’ve come to seek your help. There is a host of orcs that is making its way towards Rohan. I am leading our men towards them but I fear our numbers are no match for the approaching host,” Elliot began to explain.

“I see…you need aid—reinforcement,” Thranduil replied.

“Why…yes. It will ensure our victory,” Elliot continued to make his case.

“I fear I cannot offer you that,” Thranduil said in a steady voice.

Elliot was caught by surprise. In truth, he was unsure what to expect but a part of him was hoping Thranduil would come through for him.

“Why?” He simply asked.

“I lost a third of my army in the last battle. I cannot afford any more losses if I am to keep my kingdom safe from harm,” Thranduil replied, somewhat indignant.

“I understand…” Elliot nodded with defeat, his eyes dropping to the wine goblet in his hands.

“Forgive me if I cannot be of any help to you,” Thranduil added, softening his tone.

“There is one other matter,” Elliot stated tightly.

“What matter is that?” Thranduil asked, sensing another request from his friend, perhaps one greater than the first.

“May I ask that you keep my wife and daughter safe in your kingdom? If we should fail, the orcs will plunder our village and kill everyone in it,” Elliot stared at Thranduil pointedly.

“You are more than welcome to find refuge for them in my palace. I promise they will be safe here,” Thranduil was glad he could offer his friend help in this particular matter.

“Thank you. It is all I ask of you,” Elliot was visibly relieved.

“What of your son? Will he be joining you in battle?” Thranduil asked.

“Ewan died almost a year ago,” Elliot said in somber tone.

“Forgive me. I did not know. Are your wife and daughter waiting outside?” Thranduil asked.

“No. They are home but my trusted friend, Flinn, will escort them to your kingdom tomorrow morning. You have my sincere gratitude on this matter,” with his family safe, he can now remain fully-focused on the task at hand.

“Very well then…I await their arrival in the morning,” Thranduil replied.

“Thranduil…” Elliot hesitated for a second before proceeding, “please have someone keep a close eye on my daughter, Mina. She can be strong-willed at times and has a bit of an independent spirit.”

Thranduil began to wonder if he had made a mistake. It would have been easier to supply Elliot with soldiers than to look after a spoiled brat. Unfortunately, he was in no position to spare any soldiers.

“I’ll have one of my guards look after her,” Thranduil said almost dismissively for he knew he could easily place the burden on someone else.

They exchanged a few words before departing from the King’s quarters. Upon entering the hallway, Elliot and Thranduil ran into Legolas.

Legolas's face broke into a broad grin when he recognized Elliot, the man who saved his life during an orc raid just outside the Mirkwood Forest.

“Will you be staying the night?” Legolas asked, hoping to catch up with his friend.

“I’m afraid not, Legolas. I have pressing business I must attend to immediately,” Elliot replied.

Becoming suspicious, Legolas's eyes traveled from Elliot to his father’s face, then back to Elliot.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Legolas asked, to his father’s vexation which he barely managed to conceal.

“Thank you for your offer but your father has already agreed to offer protection to my wife and daughter in his kingdom,” Elliot replied tactfully.

“Protection from what?” Legolas persisted.

“The Lord Elliot already said he has pressing business at hand. Please do not delay him any further with your impertinence,” Thranduil said in a stern tone, his eyes fixing him with a hard stare.

Legolas's jaw tightened at his father’s verbal lashing.

“I wish you success in your journey,” Legolas replied tightly before walking away.

“Please forgive my son. Lately, he does not shy away from taking liberties not afforded to him,” Thranduil’s annoyance with his son was more than evident.

“Quite all right. I’m a father…I understand. Again, thank you for your generosity,” Elliot replied graciously before he departed with the guard who escorted him earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Flinn rode at breaking speed with Elliot’s wife, Emily, and daughter, Mina.

They had spotted an orc scout in the distance and where there was one, more would follow. Flinn was determined to get them to safety; he would not fail his friend.

Emily was having trouble keeping up but Mina easily matched Flinn’s speed. She grew up with horses and spent most of her days riding them. Last month, on her twentieth birthday, her father had presented her with the most magnificent gift, a powerful white stallion. She called him Winter for he was as fierce as their winters but beautiful as the white snow that covered the land.

“Keep up, Mom!” Mina called over her shoulder.

“Stop worrying, Mina! I’ll find my way!” Emily called back.

Emily was tired and hungry, not having slept or eaten much in the past few days as she worried about her family’s safety and the war that was to come. The war that she feared would claim her husband’s life. The King of Rohan was a fool to send out his scant army into such peril. The enemy was strong and grew in strength with each passing day.

Flinn slowed down a bit as he cast a worried look at his friend’s wife. He suspected she wasn’t well and felt guilty for pushing her hard during this journey. Better that he pushed her hard than allow her to be captured by orcs. His hope lied with the elven healers of the Woodland Realm. They were not far now.

******

An hour later, after tying their horses at the foot of the bridge, they arrived at the front gate where they met Daeron, the captain of the guard. Daeron was a handsome elf and he also had very keen eyes—nothing escaped his notice.

“Welcome. We have been expecting you,” Daeron greeted them pleasantly.

Flinn quickly introduced the two women to him. Daeron’s eyes lingered momentarily on Mina, and then he addressed Flinn.

“Will you be joining us for our afternoon meal?” Daeron inquired.

“Forgive me but I must join my friend on the battlefield,” Flinn expressed his regrets.

“Then may good fortune be with you,” Daeron replied with a bow of his head.

Flinn bowed his head in return and before departing, he hugged the women tightly. If fate did not favor him on the battlefield, then this would be their last farewell.

“Be well, my friend, and tell my husband that I love him,” Emily was already tearing up.

Flinn nodded at the woman he once secretly loved. After Elliot had won her heart, he forced himself to keep a safe distance from her out of respect for his friend.

“Promise me you will see a healer. You don’t look well,” his eyes were filled with concern.

“Oh rubbish! A bed and plenty of sleep is the only cure I require,” Emily replied dismissively.

Flinn smiled, wishing it was so, and then turned away as he began making his way down the bridge to where he had hitched his horse.

Mina wrapped a comforting arm around her mother’s shoulders. She could not find any words to comfort her mother. It had been difficult to watch her mother crying quietly at home. She could not bear another death in the family.

Having waited patiently, Daeron summoned a servant who was standing near the gate.

He addressed Emily, “My lady, this is Anariel. She will tend to both of your needs while you’re guests here.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Anariel said with a kind smile.

“Did you bring any luggage with you?” Daeron asked.

“Only two large bags which we left on our mounts. There was no time for packing,” Emily replied. However, she brought a modest sum of money with her.

Daeron summoned a male servant to fetch their bags while Anariel escorted the women to their guest quarters.

“Mom, Flinn is right. You don’t look well,” Mina said anxiously.

“Stop your worrying, Mina. I’m only weary from the long journey…that is all,” Emily replied.

“My lady, a comfortable bed awaits you in your quarters unless you prefer something to eat first,” Anariel offered.

“I cannot think about food right now. A bed would be most welcome,” Emily smiled weakly.

After reaching their respective quarters, Emily wasted no time climbing into bed after changing into her sleeping gown. She was asleep within minutes.

“Where is the King?” Mina asked curiously while the servant set a food tray on a small table beside her bed.

“The King has gone riding with his guards. We expect him back in the evening; he is hosting a small dinner party for some special guests,” Anariel replied.

Mina was a bit disappointed as she had been excited about meeting the great Elvenking. She didn’t expect that she and her mother would be invited to this special dinner party having only just arrived today. _Perhaps tomorrow_ , she thought silently.

It then occurred to Mina that she too was weary from the long journey, only she did not feel it until her eyes fell upon the large comfortable bed in her guest quarters. After eating a bit of food, she fell into a deep slumber.

******

When Mina awoke, she discovered that she had been asleep for several hours. She was feeling quite groggy and could barely comprehend the words that were being spoken to her by the servant.

“My lady?” Anariel called to her.

“Yes?” Mina responded hoarsely as she tried her hardest to climb above the fog in her head.

“The King has requested that you and your mother join him for dinner this evening,” there was a sense of urgency in Anariel’s voice.

“The dinner party?” Mina asked surprised.

“Yes, my lady. It is set to begin within one hour,” Anariel hoped that Mina understood that there was no time to waste.

“One hour?! That barely gives me any time to bathe and dress,” Mina finally understood that she must hurry.

“It will be all right, my lady. I shall help you,” Anariel reassured her.

“What about my mother? She needs to prepare as well,” Mina worried.

“Your mother already had her bath and is getting dressed as we speak. She insisted on doing all of this without my help,” Anariel despaired. She feared the King would receive word that she wasn’t performing her duties properly.

Mina chuckled, “Don’t worry. My mother doesn’t like anyone fussing over her.”

After Mina finished bathing, she slipped into a lovely pale, green dress lined with small white pearls along its modestly low neckline. The dress had been a birthday gift from the queen of Gondor, who was a close friend of her mother. Her mother was born and raised in Gondor, living there most of her life until she met her father, Elliot.

“My lady!” Anariel exclaimed with a gasp.

Mina was startled by the servant’s reaction, wondering if there was a large stain on her dress.

“What is it, Anariel?” Mina asked her.

“Forgive me, my lady…you are a true vision of beauty,” Anariel gushed.

Mina felt a bit self-conscious at the attention she was receiving from the servant.

“Perhaps I should wear something else,” Mina began to worry that she would draw unnecessary attention to herself at dinner.

“Not at all, my lady. It’s perfect!” Anariel was quick to reassure her.

The servant began brushing her hair and then styled it in the elven fashion, two thin braids on the side which she tied to the back of her head with a silk ribbon that matched the color of her dress.

“Who are the King’s special guests tonight?” Mina’s curiosity got the best of her.

“It’s the King of Erebor and his queen,” Anariel smiled.

Suddenly, Mina began to feel nervous about being in the company of royalty. _Two kings and a queen_ , she thought. She hoped she did not make a fool of herself.

******

Daeron escorted the two women to the banquet hall for tonight’s dinner party. The King had entrusted him with the safe-guarding of both women. Thranduil had also emphasized that he keep a close eye on the daughter. As he looked at her closely, he liked very much what he saw. It will not be very difficult for him to fulfill his duty.

“I’m surprised the dwarf king has accepted an invitation to dinner from Thranduil,” Emily commented, vaguely familiar with the enmity between the two kings. She was looking much better after her rest.

“We have Emma, Thorin's queen, to thank for this. She was the one who brought them together. They are far more civil to each other than they have been in the past,” Daeron said with mild amusement.

“Then I cannot wait to meet her. She sounds like an extraordinary woman,” Emily replied excitedly.

“You will be sitting across from them,” Daeron informed them.

Emily and Mina exchanged excited looks. It was the first time they felt carefree and light-hearted. The impending battle had dampened their spirits and given them very little to smile about.

When they entered the banquet hall, they discovered that the Elvenking was already seated at the table along with the King of Erebor and his wife. Thranduil was seated at the head of the table and a female guard was sitting to his left. An empty seat remained to his right.

“Are we late?” Emily asked, keeping her voice to a whisper.

“No. They’re early,” Daeron responded.

While Daeron escorted the women to their seats at the table, all heads turned in their direction. Mina found the attention unnerving, wishing she could hide somewhere in a dark corner.

From his seat at the head of the table, Thranduil had the best view. He did not need to turn his head to assess his guests; he only needed to follow them with his eyes and his eyes were fixed on Mina.

Although he gave nothing away, he was momentarily stunned by her unusual beauty. As one who was accustomed to controlling everything around him, he was not one to take too kindly to surprises. Mina was certainly a surprise to him, a rarity among the race of Men. The Elvenking was fond of rarities; he enjoyed collecting them but at the moment he was feeling a bit unsettled and it angered him.

His icy, blue eyes continued to bore into Mina as she gracefully took her seat beside her mother. She smiled politely at everyone, a smile that lit up the entire room. He observed how her silk dress caressed every feminine curve of her body. The neckline of her dress revealed just enough of her breasts for his eyes but not so much that would cause other males to stare. He now understood Elliot’s concern—she was his precious little jewel.

Thranduil hated the effect she was having on him—the power she seemed to possess over him. The depraved side of him wanted to punish her for it: lock her in his private quarters and torture her until he made her scream.

His lips curled into a knowing smile when he learned that she had never been touched by a man. It was the sort of thing that he could see plainly in a female’s eyes. He vowed that she would remain untouched.

He had already claimed her for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil introduced the dinner guests to each other and pleasantries were exchanged.

Daeron immediately took the empty seat at Thranduil’s right. While others may not have noticed how the King had devoured Mina with his eyes, Daeron was not one to miss such things. Nothing escaped the notice of the captain of the guard. He had worked very hard to attain his present position but it wasn’t enough. He craved great power, such as his King possessed. This was a source of misery for him for he knew he would never ascend to such level of greatness; he did not have the blood of kings or the following of the people.

Most days, Daeron relegated himself to indulging in petty jealousy and harboring resentment for his King. But today was different for he just discovered what the King coveted the most, and she was sitting across the dinner table. He was determined to have her first.

Mina was both excited and overwhelmed by the sights before her. She found Emma, Thorin's queen, to be quite enchanting, but she was completely unprepared by the sight of the Elvenking. She had never imagined a creature so handsome and powerful. There was a glow to his skin that made him appear otherworldly. She found herself totally mesmerized by his handsomely sculpted face which was framed by his luxurious golden long hair. Mina fought very hard not to stare for fear that she would offend her host. Instead, she chose to focus her attention on the couple sitting across from her while her mother talked with the female guard that was sitting to Thranduil’s left.

She watched as Thorin whispered something in Emma’s ear which caused her to laugh softly. Then he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Watching them made her eyes well with tears for it was a beautiful love that they shared.

Mina turned her eyes to her plate, not wanting to intrude in the couple’s privacy any further.

Then she felt her mother’s hand on her lap, always keen to her moods.

“Are you all right, darling?” Emily whispered to her daughter.

“Yes, Mom…I couldn’t help but notice how much Emma and Thorin love each other,” Mina whispered back.

“Ah, yes. It’s quite heartwarming, isn’t it?” Emily smiled.

“Will I ever find such a love? Will I ever be as lucky as you and Dad?” Mina asked her mother.

She did not understand why she was becoming so sentimental. _Perhaps it was the wine_ , she thought. She never aspired to be a queen but finding true love was something that her heart desired most.

“Why of course, darling! Don’t you ever doubt it!” Her mother half-chided her.

While the two kings were cordial with one another, Mina could sense that something was lacking, namely the warmth that is common between two friends. They weren’t even sitting close to each other and it made Mina wonder if this was the reason why she and her mother were invited—to provide a distraction to an otherwise awkward gathering.

“Mom, who is the guard sitting next to you?” Mina asked.

“She is Tauriel, second in command of the guard, after Daeron, and also one of Thranduil’s personal guards. She’s very sweet,” Emily informed her.

Mina cast a glance at Tauriel who was in deep conversation with Daeron. Suddenly, she felt Thranduil’s eyes upon her, causing gooseflesh to rise on her skin. His eyes held hers for the briefest moment, but to Mina it felt like an eternity. Then his eyes shifted away from her casually, almost as if he were bored by her presence.

Mina self-consciously quickly looked away, grabbing her wine goblet and drinking hurriedly from it. She felt her heart racing inside her chest. Had the Elvenking been watching her? No, it couldn’t be. She was a silly fool for entertaining such a thought.

******

Several hours later, the dinner came to an end. Thorin and Emma departed for Erebor while Emily took the time to formally thank Thranduil for his hospitality. She also inquired about his son’s absence at dinner, and he informed her that Legolas had departed this morning for Rivendell on an urgent errand.

Mina was immediately by Daeron’s side, inquiring about Winter, her beloved horse.

“If you will give me a few minutes, I’ll take you to see him,” Daeron offered, eager for any opportunity to be alone with her.

“I would love that!” Mina’s face lit up with uncontained joy, which pleased him immensely for he hoped she would repay him for the favor--very soon.

Moments later they were alone in the stable where Winter was being held. He became excited when he spotted Mina. She began caressing his face and talking to him softly. Her soothing voice had a calming effect on the horse.

Daeron watched her intently, wondering if she would ever speak to him with such tenderness—perhaps in bed.

“I would prefer to be the one to groom and feed him,” Mina’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“We have horse grooms who can handle that. Besides, I don’t believe the King will allow it,” Daeron informed her.

“He is my horse. I’ve always taken care of him. The King cannot deny me that,” Mina said with an air of indignation.

“I will speak to the King about it,” Daeron tried to appease her, sensing that she was used to having things her way.

“Very well then. I would also like to ride him. I ride Winter every day,” Mina hoped she wouldn’t be denied this request.

“I can take you riding tomorrow morning. Would you prefer before or after breakfast?” He offered.

“Before breakfast, please,” Mina replied excitedly.

“Then it is set. I will meet you at seven tomorrow morning,” he smiled at her, quite pleased with himself for he believed he was already winning her trust.

“Thank you, Daeron!” she smiled back at him.

“We must be getting back now,” Daeron informed her.

“All right. I will race you tomorrow!” Mina said with a devilish grin.

“Do you think you can beat me?” Daeron asked with amusement.

“No. I _know_ I will,” she shot back with laughter.

These were the words that Mina would say to her brother whenever they would challenge each other to a race on the field. But the words meant something entirely different to Daeron. It was the teasing of a future lover.


	4. Chapter 4

At the breaking of dawn, Mina was already out of bed and dressed in her riding outfit.

She bumped into her mother while making her way down the hallway.

“Darling, where are you headed at this hour?” Emily asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“Daeron is taking me riding this morning,” she replied excitedly.

“That’s awfully nice of him, but be sure to eat your breakfast when you return,” Emily reminded her.

“I will, Mom,” she assured her mother, who never stopped worrying about her.

Within minutes, Daeron arrived for Mina and brought her to the stables where there were three other guards waiting on their horses.

“Will they be joining us?” Mina asked him.

“Yes. There is safety in numbers. The Mirkwood Forest must be approached with caution but do not worry for we will not ride too deep into the forest,” Daeron explained as he helped her mount Winter who was anxious to be ridden.

The five riders headed into the forest at an easy pace.

******

Emily decided to eat her breakfast in the guest sitting room that had a small dining table where guests may enjoy their meals privately. There was also a large bookcase filled with many volumes for their reading pleasure.

Just as Emily was sipping from her cup of tea, she received a surprise visit from the Elvenking.

He greeted her pleasantly as he took a seat at the table. A servant quickly rushed to his side and began pouring hot tea into his cup. Afterwards, Thranduil dismissed the servant, desiring some privacy.

“Where is your daughter?” he inquired, maintaining an even tone. Mina’s absence had been the first thing he noticed when he entered the room.

“She has gone riding with Daeron. I don’t expect her to be too long,” Emily smiled.

“You didn’t join her,” he observed.

“I’m afraid I'm not a very good rider…I grew up in Gondor,” she replied, laughing lightly.

Because Emily was feeling a bit out of sorts in the presence of the Elvenking, she did not notice how his eyes had narrowed with displeasure at the mention of her daughter riding with Daeron.

Thranduil barely took a sip from his cup before he excused himself and departed from the sitting room.

Meanwhile, Emily thought how kind and considerate he was for checking in on her and Mina.

******

“Mina, please do not stray too far!” Daeron called after her.

Mina had ridden far ahead of them and further into the forest.

Mina laughed in response, ignoring his warning.

“We better get closer to her before we lose her,” Daeron said to the other guards.

They sped up until they reached Mina. She was about to speed away when Daeron grabbed a hold of Winter’s reins.

“No, Mina! It’s too dangerous!” Daeron warned her with an edge in his tone.

“Afraid of losing?” She laughed.

“This isn’t a game, Mina. There are things in this forest that can hurt you if you stray too far,” Daeron chided her.

“Well this isn’t fun. I’m used to riding more freely,” Mina said with disappointment.

“You’re not home and you must be cautious out here,” he lectured her.

Mina only sighed, barely concealing her disappointment.

“Why don’t we begin to head back? I think we’ve done enough riding for this morning,” Daeron announced.

“You cannot be serious. I’ve barely ridden my horse,” Mina protested.

“We’re heading back now,” he said firmly.

Mina obeyed as she turned her horse around and began making her way back to the palace.

"I hope you're not angry with me, Mina. Thranduil will have my head if anything happened to you," Daeron tried to soothe her.

Daeron couldn't afford to push her away for he needed his plan to work. He looked forward to seeing the look on Thranduil's face when he discovered that he had claimed Mina first.

"I'm not angry," Mina replied quietly.

"Good. I promise I will make it up to you," he winked at her.

 

******

After leaving the horses in the stables, Mina returned with Daeron to the front gate, only to be met by Tauriel who had a worried expression on her face.

“Mina, the King has requested that I escort you to his throne room,” Tauriel informed her.

“Did he say why?” Daeron interjected.

“No. He didn’t,” Tauriel responded as she began to escort Mina away.

Mina wondered why Thranduil wanted to see her. Perhaps he wanted to take the opportunity to talk to her since he barely said a word to her at dinner last night.

They found Thranduil standing at the foot of the steps that led to his throne. One look at his face and Mina knew he was displeased about something.

“Leave us,” Thranduil said to Tauriel.

Mina watched the guard depart from the throne room and suddenly, she felt very alone and frightened. She remained rooted to the spot where Tauriel had left her.

Thranduil slowly took several steps towards her.

“Tell me, Mina…do you know why your father brought you here?” Thranduil asked calmly but his eyes pierced right through her.

“He wanted me to be safe,” Mina responded sheepishly.

“Your father entrusted me with your safekeeping,” he shot back. There was an edge to his voice that she found very unsettling.

Mina only nodded in response, afraid to speak.

“Then why did you go riding without my permission?” He asked her pointedly.

“I did not realize I needed your permission. I never needed my father’s permission to go riding,” she suddenly lost her shyness as anger began rising within her.

“I am not your father and this is my Kingdom. _I_ alone set the rules,” he said in a deadly tone.

“My horse needs to be ridden every day! It isn’t good for him to remain idle in the stable,” she argued, her voice rising.

“Mina,” his voice dripped with honey, “do you presume to challenge my orders in my own Kingdom?” His menacing tone sent a chill down Mina’s spine, causing her to back away from him.

With unnatural swiftness, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. A soft cry escaped from Mina’s mouth for she was taken completely by surprise.

“You didn’t answer my question, Mina,” he toyed with her as a predator did with its prey.

For a brief moment, she only stared dumbly at him, both intimidated and thrilled by his majestic presence and the grip his hand had on her arm.

“I am not challenging you,” she looked away from him, feeling her cheeks flush.

“I’m quite certain you were,” he responded, “and to be sure it doesn’t happen again, I’m confining you to your guest quarters for the rest of the day.”

Mina’s jaw dropped with disbelief. With a violent jerk, she freed her arm from his firm grip.

“You cannot do this!” she cried out with outrage.

“I’m afraid it is done, you rotten little child,” he said with a smirk on his face.

Mina thought a good slap on his face would wipe away that smirk, but she resisted the urge.

“Tauriel!” he called out to his personal guard who immediately entered the throne room.

“Yes, my lord,” Tauriel responded.

“Please take this insolent child to her quarters and be certain that she stays there for the remainder of today,” he ordered her.

“As you wish, my lord,” Tauriel responded, having heard their angry exchange from outside the throne room.

“And Tauriel, please informed Emily that her child has challenged my authority in the most disrespectful manner,” he added.

Mina was further infuriated by how he belittled her, calling her a child.

“I’m not a child you hateful elf!” she cried out, glaring at him.

“That is all, Tauriel,” Thranduil waved the guard away, ignoring Mina’s last outburst.

“Please, Mina. Let’s go,” Tauriel said in a placating tone as she led the angry young woman away.

Hot tears were falling down Mina’s face as she complied.

Thranduil turned his back to them as he prepared to climb the steps to his throne, his lips curling into a smug smile. He found Mina’s hot temper quite arousing and he was looking forward to taming her. _This is going to be so much fun_ , he thought with heated anticipation.

On their way to Mina’s guest quarters, they ran into Daeron who was perplexed by Mina’s crying.

“Are you all right, Mina?” he asked her, but she was too upset to respond.

He turned to Tauriel for an explanation.

“Thranduil is angry that she didn’t request his permission to go riding,” Tauriel informed him, all the while thinking that he too was to blame but dared not voice her thoughts.

Intent on impressing her, Daeron immediately placed a reassuring hand on Mina’s shoulder, “Don’t be upset, Mina. I will straighten this out with the King.”

“Thanks, Daeron,” Mina managed a half smile.

******

Minutes later, Daeron stood at the foot of the steps leading to Thranduil’s throne.

“My lord, I wish to discuss the matter concerning Mina,” Daeron addressed his king.

“What is it, Daeron?” Thranduil asked in a disdainful tone.

“I was the one who offered to take Mina riding this morning. Please understand that she is blameless in this matter and I assure you it will never happen again,” Daeron explained.

“You’re right. It won’t for you are forbidden from taking her riding again,” Thranduil responded from his throne, a look of contempt on his face.

“I do not understand, my lord. You asked me to keep a close eye on her,” Daeron was stunned by his King’s response.

“…and so you have. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at her,” Thranduil replied, his eyes narrowing.

“You misunderstand, my lord. My only concern is for her safety,” Daeron said in his most convincing tone.

“My decision is final. Now leave my throne room,” Thranduil said in an icy tone.

Daeron knew there was no point arguing with the King so he excused himself and took his leave.

“One last thing…” Thranduil’s voice called out to him.

Daeron stopped in his tracks without turning to face Thranduil, a clear affront to his king.

“You are not to go near her again,” Thranduil’s voice carried a veiled threat.

Daeron did not respond but his eyes darkened with rage as he exited the throne room.

_We shall see about that_ , he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina lied in bed crying angry tears. Her mother was sitting on the chair beside her bed, shaking her head.

“How could you, Mina? This isn’t how your father and I raised you,” Emily reprimanded her daughter. She was certain that Thranduil was going to kick them out of his palace.

“You don’t understand, Mom! He’s treating me like a child. Why must I ask for his permission to ride Winter? Why??!!” Mina asked her mother angrily.

“You will stop this foolish behavior and apologize to the King before he tosses us out into the forest!” Emily was at the end of her patience with her stubborn daughter.

“I will not apologize to that hateful fiend!” Mina protested amid hot tears.

“Good heavens! I cannot reason with you,” her mother sighed, feeling defeated.

Emily rose from the chair and before leaving the room, turned her head towards her daughter.

“Don’t forget that we are guests in his kingdom— _his_ kingdom, _his_ rules,” with this last thought, Emily exited the room.

As much as Mina hated to admit it, she knew her mother was right.

******

Later that morning, after finishing breakfast in her room, Mina decided it was time to apologize to the king. Her head had cooled quite a bit and she had given plenty of thought to her mother’s words.

“Anariel, I would like to speak with Tauriel. Please let her know it’s important,” Mina said to the servant.

“Certainly, my lady,” Anariel responded as she picked up the empty food tray and left the room.

It wasn’t long before Tauriel came to see Mina at her quarters.

“You wanted to see me, Mina?” Tauriel asked her.

“Yes. I did,” Mina sighed heavily, knowing that this was not going to be easy. “I-I wish to apologize to the King for my outburst earlier.”

“All right. I’ll take you to him,” Tauriel responded easily.

Mina looked at her with surprise. “How do you know he will see me?”

“He’s expecting your apology,” Tauriel said with a smile.

“I’m sure he is,” Mina muttered to herself as she followed the guard out the door.

After descending one level, they found themselves before a large oak door that led to the King’s private quarters. Two guards stood watch on either side of the door.

Tauriel knocked firmly on the door and within seconds, she heard the King’s voice inviting her in.

Mina swallowed the lump in her throat, already dreading the worse. She was fully aware that his antagonistic nature did not mesh well with her hot temper. She needed to swallow her pride because one wrong word would end up hurting her beloved Winter. Thranduil could easily forbid her from riding her horse.

“I have Mina with me, my lord,” Tauriel announced to the King from the door that led to his sitting room.

Mina had trouble hearing his response from where she was standing outside the hallway. Tauriel turned to her and motioned her in. She hesitated before taking a step forward.

Upon entering the sitting room, Mina found Thranduil sitting on a sofa, one leg crossed over the other, his eyes focused on the wine he was swirling around in the goblet he held in his right hand. Mina heard the door closing behind her as Tauriel left them alone.

Mina waited awkwardly for him to say something to her but he appeared to be purposely ignoring her. She was certain this was one of his tactics designed to irritate her, but she refused to take the bait.

He lifted his eyes slowly from his wine goblet and pegged her with an icy stare.

“Do you enjoy watching me, Mina?” Thranduil asked her in a lazy tone.

The question took her by surprise, making her so flustered that she could barely speak.

“No—I mean…I was waiting for you to speak,” her voice trailed off.

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted into a self-indulgent smirk, making her feel even more unnerved. Thranduil had no intention of making this easy for her; after all, it was his plan to tame this fiery little temptress.

“Have a seat, Mina,” he nodded at the chair behind her.

She was all too glad for the distraction as she quickly sat herself on the plush chair.

Feeling quite mortified, Mina exhaled softly as she prepared to speak. She knew her apology must be clear and sincere, otherwise, he would make this even more difficult for her. She met his derisive stare and began to speak.

“I’ve come to ask for your forgiveness for my behavior earlier. I wasn’t myself and I promise it will not happen again,” Mina said slowly and then awaited his dreaded response.

“Are you certain you can keep such a promise?” Thranduil appeared to be taunting her.

“Yes,” she replied simply. She was proud of herself for not taking the bait, yet again.

“You are your father’s daughter. I happen to know that Elliot has quite the temper,” he smiled at her as he tasted his wine, his eyes never leaving her.

“I will do my best to keep my temper under control,” Mina responded, not knowing what else to say.

Thranduil continued to smile at her. He was enjoying watching her squirm.

“Let’s hope you do, my dear Mina,” he said in a condescending tone, then added, “From now on, you will abide by my rules while you are a guest here.”

Mina wondered what other rules the Elvenking was planning to impose on her.

“What are these rules?” she couldn’t resist asking.

“You are not to engage in conversation with Daeron,” Thranduil grew serious, his eyes hardening with each word.

“I don’t understand…Daeron has been very kind to me,” Mina was not pleased with Thranduil’s demand.

“Do you presume to question my orders?” he challenged her.

“No. I do not,” she couldn’t afford to antagonize him.

After he took another sip from his wine goblet he added, “Under no circumstances are you to leave my palace without my permission.”

Mina only stared at him with disbelief and indignation, but did not dare to say a word.

“Are you displeased, Mina?” he asked her in his taunting voice.

“I only wish to ride my horse,” she said softly and prayed he wouldn’t prevent her from doing this.

“Spoken like a true Rohirrim,” he laughed lightly.

Mina couldn’t tell whether he was paying her a small compliment or mocking her.

Thranduil rose from his seat, placing his wine goblet on the table beside the sofa.

“I’ll grant you that much provided you do not give me reason to revoke this privilege,” he walked towards her.

His imposing figure towered over her especially now that she was sitting down. Feeling unnerved, Mina rose from her seat and stood before the Elvenking.

“Thank you. It is all I wish,” she replied quietly.

“You will ride with me tomorrow morning. I’m curious to see if you are as good a rider as you _think_ you are,” his lips spread into a smile.

“As you wish,” Mina responded.

She couldn’t believe that the Elvenking was going through the trouble of taking her riding. Perhaps he was taking his duties as her guardian very seriously.

Without saying a word, Thranduil placed a hand under Mina’s chin, lifting it slightly. Mina flinched at his unexpected touch, his skin felt warm against hers.

“You have very lovely features,” he commented as his eyes studied her face closely.

Mina did not know what to think of the physical contact, but she felt her heart racing with excitement.

“Thank you,” she whispered awkwardly.

“I do not see your mother or father in you,” he observed carefully.

“I take after my grandmother…or so my father has said,” she replied, her eyes searching his questioningly.

She wondered why he studied her face with such interest. Did he have limited contact with her race? Was she merely an oddity that piqued his curiosity? Could he tell by looking in her eyes that she was in awe of him? Could he sense the effect that his touch had on her body?

“Be ready tomorrow at seven,” he said abruptly after removing his hand from her face.

Then he opened the door for her, signaling that it was time for her to leave.

Mina nodded at him as she hurried out the door, feeling more confused than ever about Thranduil.

******

There was a feast that evening but Mina decided to keep a low profile and spend time with her mother in the sitting room where they often dined together. Tonight they were enjoying a light dinner accompanied by some red wine.

“I know I’m repeating myself, but I’m very proud of the way you handled yourself today, Mina,” her mother smiled at her.

“Believe me…it wasn’t easy,” Mina replied, her thoughts wandering towards Thranduil. She was more excited with each passing hour at the prospect of riding with the King.

“Thranduil means well, darling. He is only keeping the promise he made to your father,” Emily said as she sipped her wine thoughtfully.

“I know he does. I’m just not used to being caged…it’s all,” Mina said softly.

“This is only temporary. Now finish your wine. It’ll make you feel better,” Emily encouraged her.

 “I better not drink too much. I need a clear head tomorrow morning,” Mina replied.

“Now that you mention it, I think that is a very wise idea,” Emily continued sipping from her wine.

Several hours later, they both retired to their guest rooms. Mina had trouble falling asleep that night but not because the loud feast noises were keeping her awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome Elvenking. Yes, the very one that knew just how to infuriate her with a simple word one minute and set her on fire with one touch the next.

Before drifting off to sleep, her last thoughts were about kissing the Elvenking, a fantasy she carried into her dreams.

While Mina slept peacefully, she was completely unaware of the figure that stood silently beside her bed, watching her intently. He could see the soft outline of her breasts through her sleeping gown for the blanket was only covering her below the waist.

Leaning forward, he carefully pulled the blanket over her chest. He was not concerned about keeping her warm; he wanted to cover her breasts from the prying eyes of others.

“Sweet dreams, my dear Mina,” he whispered before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mina arose early and after bathing slipped into her riding outfit.

Anariel was standing beside her, hairbrush in hand.

“Anariel, please tie it back into a ponytail. It will be easier for riding,” Mina instructed the servant.

The servant hesitated for a moment, then smiled broadly and said, “But my lady, your hair looks very beautiful when it’s down.”

“I prefer to tie it back when I’m riding,” Mina insisted.

Mina noticed that Anariel hesitated again, almost as if she were struggling with herself.

“What is it, Anariel?” Mina asked her.

“My lady, the King requested that your hair be let down…” Anariel said nervously, afraid she was about to incur Mina's displeasure.

Mina was slightly annoyed that Thranduil would make such a request but she was determined not to let it dampen her mood this morning.

“All right, Anariel…just brush it out,” she acquiesced.

After the servant finished brushing her hair, she hurried into the sitting room and brought in a breakfast tray which she placed on the table beside the bed.

“What is that?” Mina asked quite perplexed.

“It’s your breakfast, my lady,” Anariel replied.

“I don’t eat breakfast before I ride in the mornings,” Mina informed her.

“It will do you good if you just eat a little, my lady,” Anariel responded eagerly.

“I won’t eat it,” Mina said firmly.

“My lady…the King insists,” Anariel said timidly.

“…and if I refuse?” Mina said in a challenging tone.

“He will be very angry with me,” Anariel looked deeply troubled.

Mina was none too pleased with Thranduil’s efforts to control her. Her parents never imposed such ridiculousness upon her. However, she would hate to see the poor servant punished on her account.

“I’ll eat a little,” she sighed deeply, then added, “but I prefer to join my mother for breakfast in the guest sitting room.”

Anariel was visibly relieved by Mina’s response, “Certainly, my lady. I will bring your tray to the sitting room."

Minutes later, Mina entered the sitting room where she found her mother already sitting at the table slowly sipping some tea. She gave her daughter a tired look.

“Mom, did you not sleep well?” Mina asked her as she took a seat at the table.

Anariel placed the breakfast tray before Mina then excused herself before leaving the room.

Emily waited after the servant had departed to respond to her daughter’s question.

“How could I sleep with all the raucous these elves caused last night?” Emily rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t hear much noise,” Mina responded.

“Of course you didn’t. You and your father can sleep through anything, including an earthquake,” Emily quipped.

“Was it really so loud?” Mina asked, but she knew her mother was a light sleeper.

“If it was just the noise it wouldn’t be so bad,” Emily sighed.

“What do you mean, Mom?” Mina looked confused.

“Oh, dear, it gets worse…” Emily took another sip of her tea.

“Did something happen last night?” Mina asked worriedly.

“Yes…a drunken elf stumbled into my guest room,” Emily blurted out.

“Are you joking, Mom?” Mina asked before bursting into laughter.

“Laugh if you will. He was so drunk I couldn’t get him to leave. He ended up falling asleep on the small sofa in my room. His loud snoring kept me awake the entire night,” Emily said rolling her eyes again.

Mina continued to laugh as she imagined the comical scene in her head.

“Perhaps you should say something to Thranduil,” Mina suggested after her laughter subsided.

“I wouldn’t do that…complaining after all he has done for us would seem rather ungrateful. Besides, the poor elf apologized so profusely this morning. I’m certain he was very ashamed of his behavior,” Emily said shaking her head.

“You look very tired. Why don’t you go back to bed, Mom?” Mina urged her mother.

“I will, darling. Please be careful while riding this morning. You are not familiar with the forest. It isn’t the open fields of Rohan,” Emily cautioned her daughter.

“Are you ready, Mina?” came Tauriel’s voice from the doorway.

“Why, yes, I am. Will you be joining us this morning?” Mina asked the guard.

“Yes. Along with six other guards,” Tauriel informed her.

“Will Daeron be joining us as well?” Mina had not seen much of Daeron since she went riding with him yesterday morning.

“No. He will not,” Tauriel responded simply.

Mina knew better than to pry any further; instead, she rose from her chair and kissed her mother goodbye.

“Have fun, darling, and don’t forget what I said,” Emily reminded Mina as she followed Tauriel out the room.

Mina continued to follow Tauriel until they reached the stables. As always, she was greeted with excitement when her horse caught a glimpse of her. She returned his greeting with some softly spoken words and affection. The stallion soon settled enough for her to mount him. Mina wished she could ride him more often. Winter was not accustomed to this type of confinement.

Tauriel and Mina joined the rest of the guards who were waiting not far from the stables. Ahead of the guards, Mina spotted Thranduil on his beautiful chestnut horse. He smiled at her before leading is horse away while calling the guards to follow him.

They rode at an easy pace and Mina suspected it was all for her benefit. Did they think she was a weakling? She was practically born riding a horse. Her pride and stubbornness got the best of her as she suddenly pressed her horse to move faster, running ahead of them.

No one called out to her as she sped straight ahead with her horse. She missed the freedom and now she was seizing it for herself. She was born a Rohirrim and no one could suppress the fire coursing in her veins.

Suddenly, Winter began to rear up on his hind legs when a rider unexpectedly blocked his path. Mina fought to gain control of her horse for fear of falling off her mount. The rider was very impressed at how well she handled the spirited beast.

Once her horse appeared relatively calm, she glared at the rider and began yelling at him.

“What are you trying to do?! You just frightened my horse!!” she yelled at the Elvenking.

Thranduil grabbed the horse’s reins from her hands in one swift move.

“The next time you stray from us, I’ll make certain you never see your horse again!” Thranduil threatened her angrily.

“You cannot take my horse away from me! I did nothing wrong!” she replied angrily, mostly because he had taken control of her horse.

Thranduil did not respond but he silenced her with a long, icy stare.

“Have you any idea what dangers lie deep in this forest?” he asked her in a quiet tone.

“I did not stray too far,” Mina said softly, finding his quiet wrath most intimidating.

“You need not go too far to be snatched up by the enemy. If such a fate shall befall you, what will I tell your father when he returns? That I allowed you to ride freely to your death?” Thranduil’s voice began to rise with anger.

“I am sorry. Truly I meant no harm,” Mina replied, feeling very guilty.

The sound of approaching horse hooves was behind them, signaling that the guards had finally caught up with them. One look from Thranduil forced them to keep a discreet distance from the quarreling pair.

Thranduil was beyond furious with Mina. He wondered how she could be so reckless with her life. Was she really so ignorant of the dangers of this world? All the more reason to watch her closely. Her stubbornness both infuriated and excited him. His desire to possess her continued to grow stronger; even more so when she defied him.

“You will not leave my side, Mina. That is an order,” he said returning the reins to her.

Mina knew better than to argue so she nodded in response.

Thranduil signaled to the guards to follow him.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, but Mina had lost the excitement she felt earlier as she rode in silence. Instead, she was ever aware of Thranduil’s presence beside her. Will the handsome king ever stop being angry with her?

“Are you always this rebellious?” Thranduil asked her in a calmer tone.

“I have no reason to be rebellious. I enjoy plenty of freedom back home,” Mina responded disdainfully.

“I find that very hard to believe. Elliot doesn’t strike me as the type of father who would allow his only daughter to roam freely,” Thranduil replied knowingly.

“I’ll have you know that my father is no tyrant. I cannot say the same about you,” she scoffed.

“Really? Then why are you still a virgin?” He asked her smugly.

Mina gasped with disbelief, to his further amusement.

“How dare you ask me such a question?!” Mina replied angrily, her cheeks blushing furiously.

Thranduil smirked to himself, enjoying how much he had just rattled her. He found her even more irresistible when she was flushed with anger. He imagined himself having his way with her while she was in this state—the thrill of conquering and subduing her.

“I only speak the truth. You, on the other hand, do not. I happen to know that your father guards you very closely,” he continued smiling smugly.

Mina was too furious to respond to him. Sensing this, Thranduil decided to do something to appease her since he ultimately wanted to win her over.

“Mina, please do not be angry. I only wish to know more about you; after all, you are a guest in my home. I’ll tell you what…why don’t you and your mother join me at the feast tonight?” he offered in what appeared to be an amicable tone.

She was still very angry at him and was tempted to refuse his invitation just to spite him. In the end, she knew she wouldn’t win. Thranduil was relentless and would find a way to make her life very uncomfortable.

“A feast? Didn’t you just have one last night?” Mina looked straight ahead as she guided her horse forward.

“It’s a three-day feast, Mina,” he smiled, amused by her question. “What do you say?”

_This should be fun?_ Mina thought to herself.

“I think I will,” she smiled smugly at him.

It was at that moment that Mina began to suspect that the Elvenking was possibly taken with her. This explained his odd behavior: the constant needling, his need to control her, and the question about her virtue.

The feast would be a good place to test her theory. It was her turn to rattle him. She would dance and flirt with every male at the feast, except Thranduil himself.

While these wily thoughts ran through her head, she did not realize that Thranduil had plans of his own.

He was going to bed her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mina returned to her guest room, she was surprised to find a large wooden chest in the middle of the room. She was about to call Anariel, when her mother walked into her room.

“Darling, you wouldn’t believe who sent this chest?” Emily was grinning from ear to ear.

“Who sent it?” Mina asked her.

“It's from Queen Emma—from Erebor. She sent one for me as well. The chests contain the most exquisite collection of gowns and jewelry,” her mother exclaimed with the excitement of a young girl.

“We must have made a great impression on her,” Mina said walking towards the chest.

“She is a generous and kind-hearted young woman,” Emily smiled as she joined her daughter who by now was opening the chest.

“And here I thought I would have nothing to wear to the feast tonight,” Mina mused as she pulled out a pale yellow silk gown.

“Another feast?” Emily frowned, not looking forward to another sleepless night.

“Yes! Thranduil has invited us both. Won’t you join me, Mom? I don’t want to brave it alone.” Mina said excitedly.

“Of course I will, darling, but I’m afraid I won’t be staying up too late night. But you do as you wish; I know you’ll be in good hands,” Emily said as her eyes fell on a lovely, light blue gown.

“Do you like it, Mom?” Mina referred to the blue gown that Emily was holding in her hands.

“It’s just lovely. Why don’t you wear it tonight?” Emily smiled at her.

Mina smiled back at her mother and thought, _why not_?

******

That evening, Mina and Emily joined the elves in the great hall where the feast was already in progress. The hall was filled with music, lively conversation, and lots of laughter.

Mina wore the light blue gown that her mother had suggested earlier. An interesting choice by her mother for the neckline was a touch too low for Mina’s liking but she was more than willing to endure it if it helped accomplish her objective tonight. All around her, most of the elves towered over her which was ironic for she was considered one of the tallest women back home.

She immediately spotted Thranduil’s golden hair, his back turned to them as he talked to several elves standing before him. He wore a long maroon colored tunic that swept the ground when he walked.

As if sensing their presence, Thranduil turned his head slowly and his eyes immediately held Mina’s eyes. She felt herself catch her breath for he was a sight to behold. Then she remembered herself. She was in charge tonight; she was the one to rattle him, not the other way around.

After giving him a slight nod, she turned her head away and began assessing the crowd around her. Mina’s eyes fell on a handsome elf who was smiling pleasantly at her. She decided to approach him first.

“Mom, I feel like dancing,” she said to her mother.

“Go on, Mina. I will find a seat and enjoy some fine wine,” Emily said as she made her way through the crowd.

With a mischievous grin on her face, Mina turned to face the elf.

“Mina, is it?” the elf greeted her warmly.

“Yes. I don’t believe we have met,” she replied with a sweet smile.

“My name is Erandir. I am the King’s lead adviser,” he introduced himself.

Erandir had features that were pleasing to the eyes, but paled in comparison to those of the Elvenking.

“I imagine that must be a very challenging task,” Mina commented.

“I try to do my best,” he smiled in response. “Shall we dance?” He extended a hand to her.

“Why, of course,” she accepted the invitation as he drew her into his arms and began to whirl her around the room, blending away with the other dancers on the floor.

Meanwhile, Emily found herself sitting beside Thranduil at a table, atop a wooden platform, that was reserved for him in a quieter corner of the hall. It afforded him some privacy as well as a good vantage point. She was very impressed at how attentive the Elvenking was to her needs. Her own king in Rohan was barely aware of her. Although her husband was the captain of the guard, Emily was certain her king did not even know her name.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Emily?” Thranduil asked her politely.

“Yes. I am. Thanks to your generosity,” she said graciously.

“Think nothing of it,” he smiled pleasantly.

“I hope you’ll forgive me if I cannot stay up too late tonight. I don’t have the same energy I possessed when I was my daughter’s age,” Emily chuckled.

“That’s quite understandable. Please feel free to retire for the night when you’re ready,” he reassured her, knowing that this will fit in quite well with his plan tonight.

As he talked with Emily, his eyes continued to track Mina as she danced with every male that invited her. Thranduil knew exactly what she was doing and he found it somewhat amusing. His eyes carefully searched for Daeron but he was nowhere to be found. This pleased him immensely for he knew that Mina was fond of him. Inexplicably, he found this very threatening to him.

The feast continued to progress with those present becoming more drunk by the hour. Mina, for her part, had not touched a drop of wine. She needed to keep a clear head as she spun around with all the handsome males in the hall.

Casting a quick glance at the King, Mina noticed that her mother had left his side, most likely retiring for the night. The timing was just right. She wondered about his mood. Had her efforts served their purpose?

Mina slowly began to make her way towards Thranduil, with the intention of taking the seat that her mother had just vacated. As she approached him, his eyes fell upon her. His stare was unreadable and this gave her cause for concern. Had she pushed him too far?

She did not wait for an invitation as she took the seat beside him, her eyes never leaving his. If this was a staring contest, it was difficult to wager who’d win.

“Have you grown weary of dancing, or perhaps you have grown weary of playing your childish games? Which is it, Mina?” Thranduil asked her pointedly. He was unsmiling and his eyes held a deadly gleam.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she replied coyly as she picked up the goblet of wine that a servant just poured for her.

“Do not toy with me, Mina, for I will shame you before this crowd,” he replied evenly.

Mina narrowed her eyes at him, “What exactly do you mean?”

A seemingly cruel smile spread across his lips.

“I will return you to the dance floor—without your precious little gown,” he said in a chilling tone.

Mina’s eyes widened as the meaning of his words sunk in. The thought of the Elvenking tearing off her gown before this large crowd was beyond ridiculous.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said in a challenging tone.

“Nothing would give me more pleasure,” he began leaning towards her.

With a sudden surge of panic, Mina rose from her seat only to have Thranduil grab her wrist, forcing her back into her seat. The servant who was standing nearby, ready to serve the King’s table, quickly glanced away, pretending not to have noticed.

Mina’s breathing quickened and so did the beating of her heart.

“Don’t ever challenge me, Mina, for you will always lose,” he said in a menacing whisper that reached her ears.

She wanted so desperately to get away from him for he was beginning to frighten her. She had foolishly played with fire and now she was about to get burned.

Her eyes searched the crowd for an excuse to leave her seat. Perhaps if she found Anariel, she could pretend that she needed assistance with her gown. In this case, it wouldn’t be untrue since the tightly laced corset was beginning to interfere with her rapid breathing.

There was no sight of Anariel but her eyes fell upon Daeron who was standing in a far corner, drinking alone. He did not appear to be too happy and Mina could only guess that Thranduil was the cause of his misery.

Daeron’s eyes lifted as he caught sight of Mina. He stared at her momentarily then quickly looked away and continued to drown his misery in more wine.

Thranduil watched Mina carefully. He didn’t miss how her eyes found Daeron in the crowd. He also noticed the quickening of her breath which was clearly evident by the rapid rising and falling of her breasts. He was none too pleased with the amount of cleavage she was displaying. He would deal with this small problem later. In the meantime, he needed to put Mina at ease for he was certain he had frightened her—perhaps a little too much. This was bound to work against him tonight.

“Have I frightened you, Mina?” Thranduil asked her in a gentler tone.

“No. I am tired and I only wish to go to bed,” she lied, and he knew it.

“You chose to sit beside me and now you will have to keep me company for the rest of the evening,” he said smugly.

“Why are you being so hateful?” Mina asked him in a frustrated tone.

“You wanted to toy with me this evening but now you find that you cannot handle the consequences. Let this be a lesson to you, my dear Mina,” he said almost triumphantly.

“I was only trying to get back at you for being disrespectful to me earlier,” Mina responded, feeling somewhat defeated.

“If you chose to take offense at my question, then you only have yourself to blame,” Thranduil replied smugly.

Mina shook her head slowly. There was no arguing with him. He always found a way to win.

“Drink your wine, Mina. It will make you feel better,” he smiled as he took a sip from his goblet.

“A brilliant idea,” she replied sarcastically as she took a big swig of her wine and then gulped it down.

“Is that how the Rohirrim drink their wine?” he teased her.

“Only when the company is most unpleasant,” she shot back.

“Surely you do not mean that,” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“The quicker I drink this wine, the more pleasant your company will seem,” she chuckled as she continued to drink.

“If you wish to get yourself drunk and fall on the floor, then be my guest. This should make for a very entertaining evening,” his voice was filled with amusement.

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Mina asked him pointedly after setting her goblet on the table.

“No, Mina. I wouldn’t. However, I do welcome a civilized conversation between us,” he offered, taking a more solemn tone.

“I’m afraid to say anything to you,” Mina sighed heavily.

“Then I shall pick the topic,” he replied.

“This should be fun,” Mina muttered to herself.

“What happened to your brother, Ewan?” he asked her unexpectedly.

The question caught Mina completely off her guard. She stared at him, not knowing whether this was his idea of a cruel joke but he appeared perfectly serious as he awaited her response.

“My brother…” she whispered, suddenly remembering that next week would have been Ewan’s eighteenth birthday.

“Your father mentioned his passing to me but he never said how he died,” Thranduil explained.

“Ewan had fallen ill with fever as had many others in Rohan. There weren’t enough healers to tend to the sick. Truth be told, most of those stricken with the illness would have died anyway—healer or no healer. My father believed it was the work of some dark power,” Mina’s voice trailed off, clearly upset about her brother.

“I am sorry, Mina,” Thranduil placed his hand over hers absentmindedly and squeezed it lightly.

Beneath her spirited and rebellious exterior, he saw, for the first time, a very vulnerable and hurt young woman.

His mind began to wander off into a place he rarely allowed it—a place of weakness. It was the fear of losing his only son. Legolas had embarked in a very dangerous mission and for the first time he began to fear that he would never see his son again. He now understood Elliot’s protective nature towards his daughter.

Mina appeared to have whispered something else but he did not hear it, and judging by the pained expression in her eyes, he was certain that it was something about her brother. It was time to steer their conversation to a more uplifting topic.

“Do you like your gown, Mina?” It was a subject he needed to address with her.

“Why, yes,” surprised by the sudden turn in their conversation; however, she welcome the change.

“Emma is most generous,” she added.

“She is very kind, although I must question her choices in women’s fashion,” Thranduil cast a long look at her gown’s neckline, indicating his disapproval.

Mina felt a little self-conscious as she looked down at her low neckline. The corset only made matters worse. She had opted not to wear a necklace for it would only draw more attention to her cleavage.

“It isn’t what I would normally wear but I am still grateful for her generosity. You seem very fond of her,” Mina commented as she searched his eyes carefully.

“Emma is a good friend,” Thranduil replied, looking away into the distance as he sipped from his wine.

“I suspect there was more than friendship,” she added.

“There never was. Now get those silly thoughts out of your head,” he said with a half smile.

“Do you suppose we will ever be friends?” Mina asked, emboldened by her inebriated state.

“That is completely up to you, Mina,” he replied, sensing that she had too much to drink.

“It’s difficult to fathom…we fight so much,” she noted.

“Fights that you start, my dear. You do have quite a temper,” he commented, half teasing.

“You provoke me!” Mina said indignantly.

“You shouldn’t rise to the occasion,” he countered with a light chuckle.

Mina laughed for she admitted to herself that it was true. “All right…I will do my very best to ignore you when you behave like an ass.”

Thranduil frowned at her, “Do you realize that very few people speak to me that way?”

“But I’m special,” she smiled coyly at him.

“That you are,” he couldn’t help but smile back at her, and then added, “I think it’s time that you retire to bed before you get yourself into trouble.”

“How so? I’m just beginning to have fun,” she could barely hide her disappointment.

“I want no arguments from you. Now say good night,” he said with finality.

“All right,” she sighed, too tired to argue. “Good night,” Mina said as she began to rise from her chair.

Thranduil suddenly grabbed her arm, holding her firmly in place.

“Not like that,” he whispered, his eyes gleaming with desire.

Mina stiffened as she felt him drawing her closer to him. She closed her eyes as his lips descended upon hers. She welcomed the warm touch of his lips.

Thranduil had decided that this was as far as he would take things tonight for he didn’t want Mina in her present inebriated state. He had seen a vulnerable side to her tonight and he wanted to protect her, even from himself.

He reluctantly drew away from her for he wanted much more.

“Go,” he whispered softly to her.

“Good night,” Mina whispered back with a smile before departing for her guest room.

Daeron watched them from afar with growing hatred for his king.

******

Mina could not feel the ground beneath her feet as she walked to her room. She was elated beyond words and did not bother to hide the silly grin on her face. The Elvenking had kissed her and she loved it. Only last night she had fantasized about kissing him and now it was a delightful reality.

She wished there was someone she could tell, but something told her it was better to keep her thoughts to herself.

It was difficult for her to believe how someone who was so skilled at infuriating her could also bring her to the heights of elation from one moment to the next.

With Anariel’s help, she managed to get out of her gown and tight-fitting corset and into her comfortable cotton sleeping gown.

“Would you care for some tea, my lady,” Anariel asked after Mina slipped into her sleeping gown.

“No, thank you. I only care for my bed,” she said climbing into bed where she lied on her back, her mind far away.

“If you need anything else, please let me know,” Anariel said before departing for the night.

Finding herself alone in her room, Mina began to indulge in thoughts of her strong attraction to the Elvenking. It had only been a simple kiss but it had sent her head into a tailspin and made her heart beat wildly. She relived the kiss in her head over and over again, and this only left her wanting more.

 _Where would this all lead_ , she wondered quietly. There would be plenty of time to ponder over this later but right now, she would savor their kiss and think of nothing else. With these thoughts, Mina drifted off to sleep.

******

Several hours later, Mina was awakened by a loud bang. She quickly sat up in her bed, her heart pounding hard against her chest. It was the sound of a door slamming.

“Who’s there?” she called out in the darkness, having heard the sound of footsteps in her room.

“Do not be afraid, Mina,” she heard the familiar voice in the darkness.

“Daeron?” she whispered, still unsure that she was awake.

She heard him by her bedside where he began to light the single candle on the small table.

Daeron smiled at her as he took a seat beside her on the edge of the bed. Mina could now see that he had had too much to drink. Instinctively, she pulled the blanket over her chest, a move he did not miss.

“I know Thranduil is trying to keep us apart but I’m determined not to let that happen. I know you want this too. I saw you looking at me during the feast,” Daeron’s tone was fervent, tinged with desperation.

“I-I don’t think you should be here,” Mina said nervously, her eyes shifting to the door.

“It’s all right, Mina. No one knows I’m here. At last we are alone,” he said, inching closer to her on the bed.

“Thranduil will punish me if he finds out that you are here,” Mina tried to reason with him.

“Do not worry about Winter. I won’t let him stop you from riding your beloved horse. I just fed him an apple before I came to see you,” Daeron thought she would be pleased as he placed his hand against her cheek and began to caress her.

“Don’t touch me!” she snapped turning her head away from his touch.

Daeron was deeply wounded by her reaction. He had not expected her to reject his attempt to express his affection for her. His eyes darkened with rage.

“Do I repulse you, Mina?” he asked her angrily.

“N-No, Daeron…” she stammered, fearing the deadly look in his eyes.

“Do you prefer Thranduil over me? I saw you kissing him tonight,” he said in a venomous tone, grabbing her right wrist and squeezing it until it hurt.

Suddenly, an overwhelming fear gripped Mina for now she sensed that he was dangerous and would not hesitate to harm her if she failed to choose her words wisely.

“No-no…it’s late and I must sleep,” Mina tried to calm his anger.

“Then prove it to me. Let me kiss you good night,” he countered, drawing closer to her.

He placed his hands on the bed on either side of her hips, making her feel trapped.

Mina knew it wasn’t safe to reject someone in his current state. She allowed him to draw even closer for the kiss he had requested.

Her anxiety increased further, when he claimed her mouth, his tongue prying her unwilling mouth open as he began kissing her deeply. She fought the strong urge to push him away. _Please let this be over soon_ , she prayed silently.

Then to her horror, she felt him pulling the blanket off her chest and then began to grope her breasts. It was more than Mina could bear as she shoved him away and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

Infuriated by her screaming, Daeron struck her hard across the face with an open palm. Mina fell back, her head landing on the pillow. She couldn’t move for she was stunned senseless by the blow, but she could feel Daeron tying her wrists together so tightly that it hurt.

Daeron tied Mina’s wrists with leather straps that he had fished from his pocket; then he tied the other end around the bedpost, rendering her defenseless. He proceeded to rip the front of her sleeping gown, exposing her breasts. He was determined to have her before Thranduil. For once, he was going to beat the Elvenking.

As the left side of her face throbbed with pain, Mina never felt more helpless in her life. She had never experienced violence of this sort and it filled her with indescribable fear. Daeron was going to have his way with her and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop him for every limb of her body was frozen from the blow to her face.

Mercifully, Mina lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mina reopened her eyes she heard someone calling her name—more like crying her name.

As she focused her eyes, she found herself in her mother’s arms. Where the left side of her face still throbbed with pain, her vision was blurred.

“Mina! Mina! You’re awake! Are you all right? What did he do to you?” her mother’s words poured out in a rush.

She heard footsteps approaching and she immediately began to panic for they reminded her of Daeron’s footsteps when he had entered her room during the night.

Seized by panic, Mina began to scream as she clung desperately to her mother, burying her face into her shoulder. There was an exchange of words between her mother and the other individuals in her quarters. Then Mina felt hands grabbing her arms as these tried to pry her away from her mother. This only caused her to scream louder and fight back against her perceived attackers.

The healer forced a sleeping tonic down Mina’s throat while her mother and Anariel held her down.

Mina mumbled incoherently, feeling helpless, once again, against those who sought to do her harm.

“Don’t let them take me, Mom…” her speech began to slur.

She felt her mother’s comforting arms wrapping around her while she spoke to her in a soothing voice.

“Sleep, my darling. I'll remain here by your side...no one will harm you,” Emily whispered as she fought to remain calm. She was extremely distraught over the attack on her daughter.

Emily had been the first to discover the attack after hearing her daughter’s screams from her room. She immediately alerted the guards nearby who were shocked to learn that their captain had committed a heinous crime. Fortunately, Tauriel was able to take control of the matter by issuing commands to the guards who then arrested Daeron. After summoning a healer for Mina, she went in search of her King to give him a full accounting.

The feast was nearing its end while Thranduil spoke at length with Erandir, his lead adviser. When his eyes fell on Tauriel, he immediately sensed that something was amiss.

“What is it, Tauriel?” Thranduil asked her.

“It concerns Daeron, my lord,” Tauriel said discreetly.

Thranduil turned to Erandir, “We’ll continue our discussion later.”

He then turned to Tauriel and motioned for her to follow him into a small private sitting room not far from the great hall.

Tauriel for her part dreaded sharing the news with her king. It was no secret that Thranduil had taken a special interest in Mina. The servants were the first to learn about it and then it spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom.

Once inside the room, Thranduil ordered Tauriel to speak.

“I had to order Daeron’s arrest, my lord. He attacked Mina in her guest quarters,” she informed him calmly.

“Attacked Mina? Is she hurt?” his jaw tightened at the very thought. He was fighting very hard to maintain his composure which was threatened by his surging fury.

“He tried to force himself on her. Fortunately, her mother heard her screams and alerted the guards before any real harm was done,” Tauriel explained.

Thranduil turned his back to Tauriel. He was not one to give anything away. Closing his eyes, he mentally braced himself to hear the unthinkable. He was certain that Tauriel was withholding information from him.

“Tauriel…you must tell me every detail of the attack,” he commanded, his back still turned to her.

“My lord, I’m afraid only Mina knows all the facts but, at the moment, she is heavily sedated and cannot speak on the matter,” Tauriel continued to explain.

She watched her king carefully, sensing something strange about his behavior. Was it possible that he cared deeply for the young woman? It was rare for him to display this much concern over one individual, unless that person was his son, Legolas.

Thranduil faced Tauriel, almost feeling compelled to explain his line of questioning.

“I gave her father my word to protect her while she is a guest in my palace. If any ill fate befalls her while under my guardianship, I must be able to provide a detailed report to her father,” he said to her with the right amount of indignation in his tone.

“I understand, my lord. I tried to question Daeron but he is being uncooperative. He does not wish to speak with anyone except you,” Tauriel revealed to him.

“Is that so?” Thranduil asked her.

“Yes, my lord,” Tauriel replied.

“Then bring him to my throne room!” his voice boomed with anger.

“As you wish, my lord,” Tauriel replied before departing from the room.

******

As Thranduil paced angrily in his throne room, he was tormented by his own questions of the attack. Had Daeron taken her virtue? Tauriel could not know this for certain. She herself admitted this much to him when she indicated that only Mina knew all the facts about her attack.

He heard the guards entering his throne room with Daeron whose wrists were bound behind his back. The captain of the guard was no longer the image of calmness and composure. His appearance was unkempt and his bloodshot eyes glowered defiantly at Thranduil.

Thranduil slowly unsheathed his sword as he approached Daeron.

Daeron lips spread into a wicked smile for he knew he had cut Thranduil deeply.

“Why did you attack her?” Thranduil asked him in a deadly tone.

“I got there first…I claimed your prize,” he said to his King with a wide grin, all too pleased with himself.

Thranduil’s throat tightened as he held his breath. He didn’t want to consider the implication of Daeron’s words.

As if reading his thoughts, Daeron continued to speak with vileness in his heart.

“I took her maidenhead…you’re more than welcome to her now,” he continued to smile wickedly.

The words struck Thranduil with such harshness that he couldn’t bear to hear anymore. With the swiftness of a highly skilled warrior, the Elvenking struck down the prisoner with his sharp sword.

Daeron's lifeless body landed on the floor, a pool of blood spreading beneath it.

“Remove this garbage from my throne room!” he commanded as he walked out of the room, then he called behind him, “Tauriel, you are now the captain of the guard.”

“Yes, my lord,” Tauriel replied as she watched him disappear from the throne room.

******

“My lady, you must rest,” Anariel implored Emily who was weeping over her sleeping daughter.

“I cannot think about sleeping right now. My daughter needs me. It was my fault for not telling her to lock her door,” she cried inconsolably, remembering the night when a drunken elf had stumbled into her room. She should have warned her daughter about locking her door at night.

“My lady, this isn’t your fault. You must believe that because I know you’re a very caring mother,” Anariel tried to soothe her.

“I cannot leave her side…she needs me,” Emily repeated tearfully.

“There is nothing you can do for her now. The sleeping tonic has taken its effect and she will sleep soundly through the night. Why don’t you get some rest so you can be there for Mina when she awakens in the morning?” Anariel urged her.

Emily nodded weakly, recognizing the wisdom in the servant’s words.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Emily said as she rose reluctantly from the chair beside her daughter’s bed.

“I will bring you a tonic to help you sleep,” Anariel smiled at Emily encouragingly as she led her out of the room. She looked haggard and ready to collapse any minute.

Only moments after Emily and Anariel departed from Mina’s room, did Thranduil make his way to the hallway where they were quartered.

Thranduil was pleased to see that Tauriel had posted guards on either side of the door to Mina’s and Emily’s quarters. He should have made her his captain of the guard a long time ago.

He paused before Mina’s door and addressed one of the guards standing beside it.

“Is anyone else in there?” he asked.

“No, my lord. She is alone,” the guard replied.

He was very relieved to hear this as he turned the knob on the door and entered the room. From the light of the single candle beside the bed, Thranduil could tell that Mina was asleep. She lied on her side, her hair partially covering her face.

He slowly sat himself on the seat beside her bed, wondering why he cared so much for this mortal. It was often that she had angered and challenged him, even calling him names. But that was just it, wasn’t it? She wasn’t afraid of him and he secretly admired her for it, including the fact that she knew how to make him laugh with her silly antics.

But now this spirited creature appeared so broken and vulnerable as she lied heavily sedated in her bed. This angered him to no end. He saw the bandages wrapped around her wrists and could not help but lift one of her wrists with his hand to examine it closer. What had that depraved fiend done to his Mina? Then he was consumed with the urge to look upon her beautiful face. His fingers lightly brushed the hair away from her face and that was when he discovered the large bruise on her left cheek.

Thranduil recoiled, shaking with anger. Who would dare strike her delicate face? Daeron was already dead. There was nothing else he could do to him.

He continued to watch her as she slept peacefully, reluctant to leave her side. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly, his fingers tracing the delicate features of her face. As he drew back, the tormenting thoughts returned to his head. He thought he would go mad if he did not have the answers he craved.

With sudden hastiness, he rose from the chair, almost overturning it. He had every intention of questioning the healer who tended to her injuries.

When he got hold of the healer, he questioned the frightened elf in his private quarters, away from the ears of others. Melan, the healer, feared she had not performed her duties to his satisfaction. She was, in fact, one of the best healers in his palace.

“I want to know the extent of her injuries, down to the very last detail,” he said in an ominous tone as he stood before her.

Melan nodded nervously before proceeding. She feared the King’s ill-temper and wanted nothing more than to oblige him.

“She has a bruise on her left cheek where he struck her and there are also red marks on her wrists from the tight bindings he placed around them. I treated her injuries very carefully with—” Melan tried to explain.

Thranduil lost his patience for she was not telling him what he wanted to hear. He interrupted her mid-sentence.

“Did he force himself upon her?!” came his booming voice.

The healer was startled by his loud voice, then she quickly shook her head, “No, my lord. He did not.”

“How would you know this?” He persisted, his eyes fixed on her.

“There was no bleeding, my lord. Her mother also assured me that he did not touch her that way. Thankfully, she arrived just in time,” Melan explained, trying her best to suppress her trembling.

“Obviously, not soon enough,” Thranduil said to himself, “You may leave now,” he said to the healer.

“My lord,” she bowed her head, relieved to take her leave of him as she hurried out the door.

Thranduil remained in his quarters until the next morning, consumed the entire time with thoughts about Mina’s condition and how he had failed to keep her safe.

He was determined not to let this happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina awoke to find her mother sitting in the chair beside her bed. She smiled with relief when she saw her.

“Darling, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Emily asked her as she examined her face, surprised to see that the bruise had disappeared. It is true what they say about elven magic, she thought with wonder.

Strangely enough, Mina felt no pain except for the unsettling feeling the attack left in her gut.

“I feel quite well, Mom,” she smiled at her mother, hoping to put her poor, suffering mother at ease.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that…first Ewan, and last night…it could have been you,” Emily was close to tears again.

“Mom, please don’t cry,” Mina sat up on her bed and reached for her mother and embraced her tightly.

“Oh Mina! I came so close to losing you,” she hugged her daughter back.

“Where is Daeron?” Mina asked, wondering if she would have to face him again.

“Dead…as he should be,” Emily replied with unsuppressed anger.

“Dead?” Mina asked.

“Thranduil struck down the fiend himself,” Emily replied.

Mina grew quiet as thoughts of the attack entered her head. She couldn’t believe that Daeron, someone she had trusted, was capable of committing such a heinous act.

“Darling, do not dwell on those dark thoughts for they will consume you,” Emily admonished her.

“You’re right, Mom. The worst is over and I must focus on the things I am most grateful for—such as you,” she embraced her mother once again for she had been the one who came to her rescue last night.

Emily embraced her daughter tightly, glad that the worse was over—or so she believed.

******

As mother and daughter sat around the dining table, enjoying their breakfast, Tauriel joined them for a brief moment to give them an update on the safety measures that she put into place to protect them both. Mostly, neither of them would leave the palace without an escort and their quarters would be guarded at all times. Also, escorts would be provided for them during nights of feasting.

“I would imagine that would be every night,” Emily chuckled, after Tauriel left them alone.

“I don’t believe there’s a feast tonight,” Mina commented as she took a sip of her tea, her mind wondering about the Elvenking. Was he thinking about her now? She had not forgotten the kiss they had shared last night. Would he kiss her again or was it a mere fluke? Mina sighed.

“Darling, I’m going to make an apple pie today. The servants picked the best apples for me today and I was hoping to have it served at dinnertime. Would you love that?” Emily asked her eagerly.

In truth, Mina was not in the mood for pie but she couldn’t well break her mother’s heart.

“Of course I do, Mom. I’m looking forward to it…but is it all right for you to be in the kitchen?” Mina asked, thinking that Thranduil would object.

“It’s quite all right. If I don’t do something around here I’ll be bored out of my mind,” Emily sighed, missing her industrious life back home.

“If you’re allowed in the kitchen then perhaps I’ll be allowed to groom and feed Winter,” Mina said hopefully.

“Perhaps, but please let’s not press our luck with Thranduil,” Emily cautioned her.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Mina chuckled.

Just then, Thranduil appeared at the doorway. Mina held her breath at the sight of him.

“Good morning,” he greeted them quietly, his eyes on Mina. He felt a measure of relief when he saw that she was in good spirits, not to mention that the bruising was gone.

“I trust you are well, Mina,” he addressed her, his face impassive, giving nothing away.

“Why, yes. I’m quite fortunate,” she replied, her mind immediately returning to their shared kiss. Had he forgotten, she wondered.

“I am glad to hear it,” he replied, then turning to Emily, he said, “I will be busy for most of the day, but I would like to join you and your daughter for dinner this evening.”

“It would be our pleasure,” Emily smiled at him.

Mina smiled at him silently.

******

The rest of the day dragged on uneventfully. Mina did not see much of her mother who was spending most of her time in the kitchen. She was determined to make the perfect pie now that the King was joining them for dinner.

Mina took the opportunity to go riding with Tauriel and several of the guards. It was a crisp, spring day and the sun shone brightly—perfect for riding. Her horse, Winter, appeared more restless than usual and it made her feel more guilty than ever. This was not the life that he had grown accustomed to in Rohan. She would address the matter with Thranduil at dinner tonight.

As the day progressed, Mina noticed how no one made any mention of last night’s attack. Were they trying to protect her? Was this an order from Thranduil? She began to think about her father and why they have not received any word from him. She was certain that if things had taken a turn for the worse, she and her mother would be notified immediately. Perhaps no news was good news.

Before they knew it evening had descended upon them. The servants had finished setting the table for dinner and were now preparing to serve the first course of their meal.

Mina and her mother had been sitting at the dinner table for several minutes with no sign of the Elvenking. She wondered if Thranduil would arrive soon; or had he decided not join them?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, he entered the room and took a seat beside her mother. She was hoping to sit beside him this evening, but this will have to do.

“I hope I did not keep either of you waiting,” he said to her mother.

“Not at all. We just arrived ourselves,” Emily said graciously.

They engaged in easy conversation while they ate. Thranduil asked many questions about their lives in Rohan and Emily was more than happy to share all the details with him.

Their discussion of Rohan brought forth the matter that was foremost on Mina’s mind—her beloved Winter.

“I would like to handle Winter’s care myself. He was accustomed to our routine in Rohan and I fear he is growing more restless with each passing day,” Mina addressed the matter carefully.

“I do not object...provided you have the proper escort,” Thranduil replied evenly.

“I also give him a treat every night. I’m certain he misses that,” Mina added.

Emily raised her eyebrows at Mina’s additional request. She had cautioned her daughter about making too many demands. Fortunately, Thranduil appeared to be in a good mood.

“As soon as we’re finished with dinner, I will take you myself,” Thranduil offered.

Mina caught her breath at the unexpected response. She made a great effort to appear nonplussed for she was thrilled beyond words.

"Thank you..." she manged to respond.

“I do hope this isn’t a huge imposition,” Emily fretted.

“It isn’t,” he said easily, casting a glance at Mina.

After a servant fetched an apple for Mina’s horse, she made her way to the stables with Thranduil by her side. Emily had decided to retreat to her quarters for she was feeling quite tired.

“I must admit that you have recovered quite well,” Thranduil observed.

“You must thank your healer who did such a wonderful job,” Mina replied.

“I do not mean physically. You have not allowed the dreadful incident to dampen your spirits,” he explained.

“That is because I’m grateful that things did not take a turn for the worse,” Mina replied.

“I am sorry that you had to experience such an attack in my home,” Thranduil could not help feeling regretful about this.

“You are doing plenty to protect us,” she smiled at him reassuringly.

When they reached the stable, Winter immediately began to whinny at the sight of his mistress.

Mina hurried towards him, “I’m here, my love!”

She caressed his head while she fed him the apple she brought for him. Winter instantly became calmer.

“You seemed to have a way with him,” Thranduil noted as he approached them.

“He is the love of my life,” Mina giggled.

“Indeed,” Thranduil smiled at her.

After talking to her stallion for a moment longer, she turned to Thranduil with a twinkle in her eye.

“I wish to see your war elk,” she said with the excitement of a small child.

“Why do you wish to see it?” Thranduil asked, thinking the request was a bit odd. None of his guests had ever asked to see it.

“Why not? I hear he is a powerful and beautiful creature, almost otherworldly…like you,” she said coyly.

Thranduil smirked at her, “Do you mock me, Mina?”

“Not at all. I only wish to see your elk,” she smiled innocently.

“Follow me,” he said with a slight nod of his head.

Mina felt her heart beating with excitement as they left the stable and headed for the one that housed the King’s elk. As they walked down the path, Mina was not aware that Thranduil’s guards were hiding in the shadows, guarding them both. She assumed they were alone.

When they reached the stable, Thranduil opened the door for her, inviting her to enter. Mina took a step inside the stable and at the far end of the enclosure, she saw the giant elk standing perfectly still.

She gasped softly as her eyes took in the magnificent creature. She found herself drawn to the elk as she slowly walked towards it.

“May I touch him?” Mina asked Thranduil in a soft voice, her eyes never moving away from the elk.

“Of course you may,” he replied as he watched Mina with as much curiosity as she regarded the elk.

He hadn’t forgotten their kiss; it was all he could think about after she retreated to her quarters. That was until he received news of the attack. He did not understand his protective nature towards her, but had Daeron succeeded in taking his attack to the most heinous level, he would have never forgiven himself…for Mina was his to protect. Now that she was safe and close by, his desire for her only grew stronger. It wasn’t only carnal desire; it was also his need to claim what he believed to be his own.

Mina was now standing inches away from the great elk. She slowly raised her hand to pet him while she spoke to him softly. The animal suddenly lowered its head and closed its eyes, facilitating her reach. She gently caressed the elk’s head.

Thranduil remained transfixed by the sight before him. He couldn’t believe how easily this mortal commanded this powerful creature. It was even more surprising to him that the animal was indulging in her affection. Her caresses appeared to be lulling him to sleep.

As Mina continued to caress the elk, she was oblivious to everything else except this seemingly magical beast. She was completely surprised by its gentleness considering it was an animal reserved solely for war. Then she gasped when she felt his hands around her waist. She turned around to face the Elvenking, whose blazing blue eyes seduced her into their first passionate kiss.

Mina held nothing back as she kissed him with all the intensity that she possessed and she felt him do the same. His grip was unnaturally strong as he held her body against his, claiming her mouth with his fervent kisses.

When he finally released her, Mina felt her head spinning furiously. She had to hold onto him for support to ward off the dizzying spell that threatened to take over her.

“Where did you learn to kiss that way?” Thranduil asked her suspiciously.

Mina only smiled back at him coyly. He didn’t need to know about the young lad that she secretly kissed in the stables back home.

“Perhaps it's better that I do not know,” he said as he narrowed his eyes.

“Perhaps…” Mina continued to smile at him.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he drew her closer to him and this time it wasn’t for a kiss.

“Now that you have given me this much, why not give me the rest of you,” he whispered to Mina, his body aching with desire for her.

Mina's breathing and heartbeat quickened at his words, mostly out of excitement—excitement over the Elvenking being her first.

No further words were exchanged as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the stable. Mina followed him blindly back to the palace, her heart racing and her mind filled with thoughts of what will happen next.

It felt like an instant when she found herself alone with Thranduil in his quarters—most impressive accommodations, she had to admit.

Mina was now facing his massive bed and she felt him approaching behind her. His hand reached for her long hair, drawing it to the side as he reached down and kissed the side of her bare neck. She felt herself tremble as his lips brushed across her skin.

“I wanted you the first time I laid my eyes on you,” he whispered against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

She felt his hand untying the laces on her dress. It wasn’t long before she parted ways with her dress. His hands went to her shoulders as he slowly turned her to face him.

Thranduil did not say a word as his eyes took in every inch of her naked body. Mina did not feel the least bit unnerved or embarrassed by his attention for she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him.

Then he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her towards him. His mouth claiming hers once again while his hands caressed her bare skin.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Mina pulled away from him. She retreated backwards until she sat herself on the massive bed.

“I thought you wanted the rest of me…what are you waiting for?” her words a teasing challenge.

Thranduil walked towards the bed until he was standing before her. She never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it gently.

“You do not speak like a virgin,” Thranduil said tightly.

“I didn’t know that virgins had their own speech,” she smiled teasingly.

Thranduil returned her smile, “Some things should not be rushed, my dear Mina.”

Releasing her chin, he proceeded to undress before her. Mina watched him carefully as she laid herself on her back, her body beckoning him.

She admired his broad shoulders and muscular arms and chest. His body reminded her of a magnificent work of art, created by the greatest sculptor.

The first sign of her inexperience surfaced when she caught sight of the length of his erection. She wondered if she was making a mistake. Had she miscalculated the differences between their races? Perhaps the races of elves and men were not meant to mix with each other.

Sensing her distress when he joined her in bed, Thranduil questioned her about it.

“Is something troubling you, Mina?” he asked her softly, his hand smoothing back her hair.

“No. I am fine,” she was too quick to shake her head, not wanting to appear foolish in his eyes.

Without another word, he drew her against his body, his hand reaching for her breasts which he caressed gently, his thumb brushing across one of her perky nipples.

Mina felt a thrilling sensation that spread down to her core, making her forget her previous fears.

When he began kissing her again, his long, golden hair cascaded down to her body, cloaking her in its silkiness.

As much as her tongue delighted his mouth, he also found it irritating for he knew that she had been schooled by another male. He rarely indulged in petty jealousy but that was the effect that Mina had on him.

His mouth traveled to her breasts which until now he had only been able to admire and covet whenever he gazed at her gown’s neckline. He suckled them skillfully, sending tiny pulses of pleasure throughout her body. Then his tongue danced wickedly across her taut nipples, making her body squirm uncontrollably with each flick of the tongue. He was enjoying the effect he was having over her and the way she had surrendered herself to him completely.

“Thranduil…” she moaned helplessly, unable to beg him to stop.

Her skin burned feverishly and Thranduil knew it was time to claim her for he could no longer contain himself.

“I’m going to make you mine, Mina,” his eyes bore into hers, gleaming with raw desire.

Her body stiffened when he shifted his body over hers, gently parting her legs with his hips. She felt his hand reaching down to the warm wetness between her thighs. Mina arched her back when his fingers began to explore her delicate flesh.

“Has anyone touched you this way?” he whispered huskily in her ear.

“No…”she moaned softly.

“As it should be,” he whispered back as he continued to torture her with his touch. Perhaps he was punishing her for allowing another male to kiss her.

He was still kissing her when he began to enter her.

The sudden sharp pain sent Mina fleeing to the opposite corner of the bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees as she cowered away from him.

Thranduil stared at her speechless, not only surprised by her reaction but also at how quickly she managed to free herself from him. The timing couldn’t have been worse for his body was burning to possess this exquisite creature.

“W-We cannot do this…it isn’t meant to happen between our races…we’re not compatible in size—” the words spilled incoherently from her mouth, making her fear evident.

Frustration washed over him at the thought of being denied what he coveted the most. Why should he be denied anything in his own palace? Was he not the King? He could simply force her to lie with him, he thought irrationally as his mounting desire overwhelmed him and clouded his judgment. Thranduil forced himself to look away from her as he fought to gain control over his body, despising himself for entertaining such despicable thoughts.

In the end, good sense prevailed for Thranduil did not want Mina to despise him. It was true that he desired her body but he also wanted to win her affection. He could start by calming her fears.

“My sweet Mina…there is nothing to fear. I promise I will not hurt you,” he said in a soothing voice.

“You cannot make such a promise…it was painful! I felt it!” she cried out, still cowering in the corner.

“Yes…you will feel pain at first but it will disappear very quickly. You mustn’t be afraid of me for I mean you no harm. Didn’t your mother explain any of this to you?” he said inching closer to her.

Mina looked up at him with innocent eyes and slowly shook her head.

Thranduil was very surprised given the strong bond he perceived between Mina and her mother but this certainly worked to his advantage—he would teach her everything she needed to learn.

He placed a hand on the side of her cheek as he drew closer and kissed her. She appeared more relaxed now. His Mina was not inhibited in any way. She was just afraid of pain.

It didn’t take much coaxing to get her back beneath him. His large body pinned hers to the bed for he wanted to make certain that she wouldn’t escape from him again.

He entered her with the greatest of care, all the while trying to maintain a measure of restraint. A difficult task, for he desired this beautiful creature with every fiber of his being. He slowly pressed ahead against the tight resistance of her body. Then he reached a level of triumph and delirium when he claimed her maidenhead, for now she was truly his.

Mina winced with pain for the briefest moment then lost herself to their lovemaking. She had not realized how much she wanted him until now. The pain she had feared so much earlier faded away from her mind as she surrendered her body to him, following his every lead.

With his tender guidance she discovered a world of pleasure she never knew existed. What she had imagined in her head paled in comparison for the reality was an indescribable ecstasy that took her breath away.

When she experienced her first climax, it was pure magic—or at least that was how her inexperienced mind perceived it. It did not matter for it was her moment, hers alone. She had no illusions about the Elvenking. Whatever happened after this, it would be a memory that she would treasure forever.

Thranduil held her tightly in his arms as she drifted off to sleep, her soft warm breath caressing his chest. Unfortunately, his pleasure was short-lived for he was plagued by troubling thoughts of the impending future. Should Elliot prove to be victorious on the battlefield, he would be returning for his family.

Thranduil had no intention of releasing his daughter to him.

Mina now belonged to him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning and Mina was still fast asleep, unaware of the Elvenking’s watchful eyes upon her.

“What are you doing to me, Mina?” he whispered softly to the lovely mortal that wielded such uncanny power over him.

He was overcome with a feeling of helplessness as he watched her sleep, his hand gently brushing back her tousled hair to reveal the delicate features of her face. The blanket covered her body below the waist but her beautiful breasts remained exposed for his view. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Part of him wanted to wake her so he can make love to her again, but another part of him did not want to disturb her while she slept so peacefully.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud knock on the door. It was Virion, his servant.

“Come in!” he called out to him.

Thranduil immediately pulled the blanket over Mina’s breasts. He could not bear the thought of another male looking upon her naked flesh. He also didn’t trust any male around her, especially after what Daeron had done to her.

“My lord, will you be taking your breakfast in your quarters?” Virion asked him, not a bit affected by the sight of Mina lying next to his king.

“Yes, I will, and tell Anariel to report here at once,” he ordered the servant.

“As you wish, my lord,” Virion replied before retreating.

Within minutes, a confused Anariel arrived at Thranduil’s quarters, wondering why the King had summoned her. She was accustomed to tending to his guests or assisting the healers. Had she done something wrong, she wondered nervously.

Then her eyes caught sight of Mina lying asleep next to him. She suppressed any reaction and pretended not to have noticed anything. But the King was not hiding a thing from her.

“Bring Mina her breakfast and something to wear,” Thranduil ordered her.

“Y-Yes, my lord,” Anariel replied awkwardly as she hurried out the door.

“Did you say something?” Mina asked in a sleepy voice.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, darling. Please go back to sleep,” he spoke softly to her.

Mina was already wide awake, “I heard you speaking to me.”

“I was talking to the servants,” Thranduil replied with a smile.

“Servants?!! They know!” Mina rose to a sitting position, her eyes wide open.

Thranduil pulled her back beside him.

“What are you worried about?” he asked her casually.

“They will tell my mother!” Mina exclaimed.

“My servants are discreet. No one will say a word,” he smiled at Mina, placing an arm around her and drawing her closer to him.

“I will tell my mother when I’m ready,” she spoke quietly, her head leaning against his chest.

“I wouldn’t be worried about your mother. She strikes as the most reasonable one of your parents,” Thranduil observed.

“My father isn’t here. I don’t need to worry about him—yet,” Mina replied.

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked her as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

“I feel great…a little sore…but great,” she smiled at him. Truthfully, her body felt sore all over, especially between her legs, but she wasn’t about to share this information with him.

It was quite surreal to be lying in bed next to the Elvenking. Not long ago, she had been angry at him and had even called him names.

Mina did not take Thranduil for being the affectionate type but she was pleasantly surprised by his tender kisses, the way he caressed her face and the way he ran his fingers through her long hair.

She was relishing this special side of him, which she suspected very few saw.

At the moment, there was no other place she would rather be than in the arms of the Elvenking.

******

Later that morning, Mina ran into her mother who had a look of concern on her face.

“Where have you been, darling?! I’ve been worried about you…not even the servants could account for you which I found I bit odd!” Emily rambled on, clearly upset.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I had an early start…I went riding with Thranduil and his guards,” it was a half lie for she had only spent the last hour riding. The previous hours she had spent in Thranduil’s quarters, but she wasn’t about to tell her mother that.

Emily sighed with relief, but she also seemed somewhat annoyed.

“Really, darling, you must leave word for me regarding your whereabouts. I don’t want another scare like this,” Emily fretted.

“I promise, Mom,” Mina kissed her mother on the cheek, feeling guilty for lying. Perhaps it had not been wise to become involved with the Elvenking. She hated sneaking around and lying to her poor mother. She would have to talk to Thranduil and explain this to him. Surely, he would understand.

******

That night, after her mother had fallen asleep, Mina found herself back in Thranduil’s bed. She simply could not stay away. She had never known such bliss as the one she experienced lying in his arms after making love with him.

Now they talked quietly while the hours ticked away. It was mostly Mina asking questions about the last battle he fought. He was more than willing to indulge her inquisitive mind.

After a brief moment, Mina became silent, withdrawing into her own thoughts.

“What is it, Mina?” it was as if he could read her mind.

“I don’t enjoy lying to my mother,” she said quietly.

“Then don’t,” he replied.

“I’m not ready to tell her yet,” Mina sighed.

“Then why don’t you stop worrying about it,” Thranduil said kissing her lips.

Before she knew it, they were making love a second time that night. There seemed to be a sense of urgency on her part. She needed to relish every special moment with him for she wasn’t certain when her time with Thranduil would come to an end. It filled her with sadness to think about it. A lone tear ran down the side of her face but she was thankful that he never noticed it.

After climaxing, Mina fell asleep in his arms.

******

Today marked Mina’s seventh day as a guest in the palace. She awoke with a start and found that Thranduil was not in bed with her. Then she heard his footsteps as he emerged from his sitting room. He paused when he saw that she was awake.

“Good morning, my beautiful Mina,” he smiled at her.

He was already fully dressed in a dark green tunic that reached his ankles and a silvery cloak lined with the same green color underneath.

“Good morning, my handsome King,” she said playfully.

“You were sleeping so peacefully that it pained me to wake you,” he admitted as much to her.

“Oh dear! I’ve overslept…I must leave your quarters at once!” Mina began to panic.

“There is no need for haste, Mina. Anariel has already prepared your bath and you can find something to wear in my wardrobe,” he was quick to reassure her.

“I doubt there is anything in there that fits me,” Mina laughed at the ridiculous thought.

“Why don’t you take a look,” he invited her, almost amused.

Mina quickly wrapped the blanket around her body as she made her way to the room adjoining his bedroom, also known as his wardrobe. She gasped when she looked inside.

“You have women’s clothing in there!” she cried out, a bit perturb by the sight, wondering if she was one of many.

“My silly little, Mina…those are your clothes,” Thranduil laughed from the other room.

“My clothes?” Mina stared at the gowns and dresses hanging before her.

Upon closer inspection, Mina discovered that half of her clothes were hanging inside his wardrobe. She gave him a questioningly look.

“Anariel brought these over during dinner yesterday. I’d thought it would make your mornings a little easier…and I get to keep you to myself a little longer,” he said with a devious smile.

Mina wished he had consulted her on the matter but she couldn’t get upset with him for she knew his heart was in the right place.

“Wear the emerald green dress after your ride,” Thranduil said to her.

“Would you like us to match?” Mina chuckled.

“That’s merely a coincidence. I must leave now. I will see you later,” he kissed her lips before departing in a hurry.

After returning from riding with Tauriel and the guards that morning, Mina washed up in her guest quarters and slipped into the emerald green dress that Thranduil had suggested—but that had sounded more like an order, she thought to herself.

“My lady, Thranduil would like to see you in the throne room,” Anariel informed her from the bathroom doorway.

“Throne room?” Mina arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what this was about.

Within minutes, Mina hurried out the door and headed for the throne room, all the while her mind racing with her own wild thoughts. Why did he want to see her there? The throne room was surrounded with guards.

When Mina finally entered the throne room, she heard Thranduil’s loud voice commanding his guards.

“Leave us!” he ordered them.

Within seconds, Mina found herself alone with the Elvenking. She lifted her head as she gazed at him sitting high upon his throne. There was something undeniably majestic about her Elvenking, Mina regarded him with quiet admiration.

“Come to me, Mina,” he said softly, a faint smile on his lips.

Mina’s eyes fell upon the steps that led to the throne. For a moment, she imagined herself falling off the narrows steps while she tried to climb them. There was no doubt that she was afraid of heights but she wasn’t about to let him know that, so she took a deep breath, hiked her skirts up to her ankles, and braved the climb up.

After an arduous climb up the steps, she found herself standing before Thranduil who appeared rather amused.

Before a cutting remark left her lips, he yanked her arm, pulling her towards him so she was sitting on his lap. He began kissing her fiercely, claiming her mouth with unyielding passion. She was practically breathless when she broke away from him.

“This is madness…we’re going to get caught!” she gasped.

Thranduil only threw his head back and laughed. Mina wondered if he ever took her seriously.

“Stop your worrying, Mina. If we were caught, what is the worse that could happen to you in my palace?” he asked her in the tone of one who hadn’t a care in the world.

Ironically, he did have a point. He was the King and who would object to her sitting on his lap and kissing him, as bizarre as that sounded to her. But there was also the question of her mother. The time wasn’t right, not yet.

“I wish you wouldn’t make light of my concerns. I only worry about my mother,” she said quietly.

“My sweet, Mina…it’s so admirable of you to worry so much about your mother, but I’ll wager that she would not object to your involvement with a king,” he placed a hand on the side of her face and traced the line of her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. She had such perfect bone structure, he thought to himself.

Mina only smiled at him in response as she cast a nervous glance at the entryway of the throne.

“I have a gift for my beautiful Mina,” he said as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Out of nowhere, or at least it appeared this way to Mina, Thranduil produced a delicate diamond and emerald necklace. He gently placed the necklace around her neck.

“It’s beautiful…” Mina whispered.

She couldn’t believe that he was giving her such an expensive gift. As a matter-of-fact, none of this felt real to her. There were moments when she thought she would awake and learn that this had all been a dream—a very lovely dream.

After Thranduil secured the necklace around her neck, he admired it on her. An exquisite gift for his precious, little gem—Mina.

“Thank you…I love it,” she gasped before kissing him softly on the lips.

She felt him tightening his arms around her as he drew her closer to him. Mina was beginning to believe that he cared about her deeply. Why else would he give her this necklace? His gestures of affection made her heart melt. She couldn’t hold back as she said the words.

“I love you,” she whispered softly to him.

She felt a small stab in her stomach when he only gazed back at her blankly, his face giving nothing away. Then his eyes immediately shifted to something else in the room.

“What is it, Tauriel?” he was clearly annoyed by the interruption.

Mina was completely mortified that Tauriel had caught her sitting on Thranduil’s lap. She tried to rise but felt him tightening his grip on her, which only added further to her embarrassment.

Tauriel cleared her throat, somewhat uncomfortably.

“My lord, we have just received a message from Legolas,” Tauriel informed him.

“Has anything happened to Legolas?” Thranduil inquired, his face filled with concern.

This time he did not stop Mina when she tried to rise from his lap.

“I do not know, my lord. The messenger was instructed to speak to you alone. He waits for you in the council hall,” Tauriel replied, her eyes briefly fell on Mina as she carefully made her descent. Thranduil followed closely behind her.

Tauriel wondered what Thranduil wanted with this mortal. She had to admit that she had never seen him in a better mood since he became involved with Mina.

After they reached the bottom of the steps, Thranduil whispered to Mina, “I will see you at lunchtime.”

Mina stood in the large throne room alone, but not for very long as the guards filed back into the room, retaking their positions.

She decided to look for her mother in the kitchen since she had taken to spending time there to curb any boredom on her part.

On her way to the kitchen, Mina ran into Anariel who quickly informed her that her mother was not well and was taking a nap. Mina immediately headed for her mother’s quarters.

She found her mother lying in bed. Emily smiled at her weakly.

“Mom, are you all right? Is it anything serious?” Mina asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, darling. It’s just a wretched headache…that’s all. Did you enjoy your ride this morning?” Emily asked her. She was in a fair mood in spite of her ailment.

“I enjoyed it very much…can I get you anything?” Mina asked her, still worried.

“No-no, darling. I’ll be fine…I just need to rest,” Emily replied with a wave of her hand.

“All right, but please let me know if you need anything,” Mina was a little relieved but the guilt continued to eat at her. She would have to tell her mother her secret soon; when she was feeling better.

“I will, darling. Don’t forget to eat your lunch,” Emily reminded Mina before closing her eyes.

Mina knew she should let her mother rest so she bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, it hit her all at once. Today would have been Ewan’s eighteenth birthday and her mother was grieving him. It was just like her mother not to trouble those around her with her sadness. She always chose to keep it all inside.

It also made Mina feel ashamed for forgetting Ewan’s birthday. She had been so caught up in her romantic involvement with the King that there had been no room in her thoughts for anything else.

When he was alive, Ewan had been a big part of her life. Although Ewan was two years younger than she, Mina regarded him as an older brother. He teased her mercilessly like any younger brother would do but he was also very protective of her, like an older brother. They often rode together and raced each other on the fields. Ewan had filled her days with laughter and learning. He was a skilled hunter as well as a great horseman. Her father had been very proud of him. After tragedy struck their home, things were never the same. No one talked about it but everyone felt the empty void left by Ewan’s death.

Tears trickled down Mina’s face.

******

Thranduil glared angrily at the messenger, Gilmer, standing before him in the council hall. The King had just learned that Legolas had abandoned his journey to Rivendell and joined the Riders of Rohan on the battlefield. To add insult to injury, Legolas sent a Rohirrim messenger, to request aid, namely soldiers, for the battlefield.

“Tell my son that he will get no aid from me,” Thranduil said in an even, yet deadly tone.

Thranduil stormed out of the council hall, servants and guards alike scrambling out of his way. He sought the refuge of his private quarters as he always did when he wanted to be alone.

Once inside his quarters, Thranduil only became more restless as he paced the length of his sitting room, not even wine eased his anger. He found himself longing for something more—Mina. He couldn’t explain it but she had a soothing effect on him. He needed her now.

After sending Virion, his personal servant, on an errand to find her, he continued pacing anxiously. He couldn’t believe that Legolas had disobeyed him, undermining his authority. His son had clear instructions to head for Rivendell and he deviated from his quest.

Minutes later, Virion escorted Mina into his quarters. One look at his face and she knew he was very upset, most likely by the news he had just received, she thought.

Mina did not waste any time as she rushed to his side and embraced him. She felt his arms tightening around her body as he kissed the top of her head.

“Mina…I hope I did not take you away from your mother. I heard she is not well,” he said in a pained voice.

“It’s no trouble at all. She is resting now. Is Legolas all right?” she asked with a look of concern on her face.

“Yes. I am angry with him for he went against me on a matter that affects our kingdom,” he explained, sighing heavily with frustration.

“What did he do?” Mina asked without thinking.

“He joined the Rohirrim on the battlefield and is now requesting my aid,” Thranduil replied, then seeing the look on Mina’s face, realized his mistake.

“To help my father?” Mina asked him, surprised by the revelation.

“Yes. As I said to your father, I cannot spare any soldiers. I’ve already sustained great losses in the last battle,” he explained to her.

“My father asked for your help and you refused him…” she despaired.

Mina could not believe what she was hearing.


	11. Chapter 11

“What if he’s killed because you didn’t help him?” Mina’s agitation was clear as she posed the question to Thranduil.

“Mina, you do not understand matters pertaining to war or the obligations of a king. I have a duty to protect my kingdom and I need every soldier at hand to protect it,” Thranduil was losing his patience at her simplistic view on the matter.

Mina withdrew from his arms abruptly; her eyes suddenly filled with anger.

“My father is your friend! He saved your only son’s life when he was ambushed by orcs. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Mina asked him emphatically, her emotions getting the best of her.

“I am very grateful to your father but I will not compromise the safety of my kingdom to help _one_ man!” Thranduil raised his voice in anger.

Mina’s eyes widened with disbelief at his harsh words.

“My father’s life may mean nothing to you, but it means the world to me. If he should die on the battlefield, I will never forgive you, Thranduil,” a sob almost escaped her mouth as she spoke these words.

Before she broke down in tears before him, she rushed out the door, ignoring him as he called out her name.

Mina ran to her mother’s guest quarters where she knew he would not follow her. Her mother was asleep when she climbed into bed beside her.

Being the light sleeper that she was, Emily was awakened by her daughter’s movements.

“Mina? Are you all right?” She noticed the tears on her daughter’s face.

“I’m fine, Mom…” she sniffled, trying her hardest to suppress a sob.

“Oh darling…you must be upset about Ewan, aren’t you?” Her mother spoke softly to her.

Mina nodded slowly for it wasn’t entirely a lie.

Emily sat up on the bed and hugged her daughter. The last time Mina had climbed into bed with her, she had been about five or six years old—a little girl who was frightened by loud thundering.

“I’ve been so consumed with grief over my dead son that I’ve neglected my only living child,” Emily mused sadly.

“I’m sorry, Mom. You have every right to grieve Ewan. I’ll be all right…I just don’t want to be alone right now,” Mina said softly.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep? Should I have Anariel bring you tea?” Emily asked her.

“No…thanks. I’ll try to sleep but only if you do the same,” Mina managed a smile.

“All right, dear,” Emily smiled as she kissed her daughter’s forehead.

Then Emily’s eyes fell upon the necklace around Mina’s neck.

“That’s a very beautiful necklace. Did you find it in the chest that Emma sent over?” Emily inquired curiously, for she had not seen this piece of jewelry before.

“Y-Yes,” Mina stammered, feeling awful about the lie. She had meant to hide the necklace but it had slipped her mind after her quarrel with Thranduil.

They were interrupted by Anariel’s soft knock on the door. She entered the room after Emily invited her in.

Mina stiffened at the sight of the servant who knew about her romantic involvement with Thranduil.

“How are you feeling, my lady?” Anariel asked Emily, her face giving nothing away.

“I’m feeling better, thank you,” Emily replied.

“May I get either of you something to drink or eat?” Anariel asked.

Mina shook her head, glancing away.

“We’re fine. Thank you, Anariel,” Emily responded to the servant.

Anariel excused herself before taking her leave.

******

Thranduil was in real anguish over his disagreement with Mina. Had she been right about him? Was he being selfish for refusing to help a friend…a man who saved the life of his only son? It was driving him mad to know that Mina was furious with him.

The knocking on the door was certainly the servant he had just sent to do his bidding. He quickly opened the door.

“Where is she?” he asked, his voice betraying his anxiety.

“She has taken refuge in her mother’s quarters,” Anariel responded.

Thranduil was disappointed to hear this but he knew there was nothing he could do. Forcing Mina to come to him will only make her angrier and he would not risk losing her.

“Thank you, Anariel. That will be all,” he responded quietly.

******

That evening, Mina had a light dinner in the small sitting room of her mother’s guest quarters. Although not very hungry, Emily decided to join her daughter in the hopes that she could lift her spirits.

“Did you know that Dad asked Thranduil for help on the battlefield?” Mina asked her mother.

“Yes. Your father mentioned it to me. Thranduil couldn’t spare any soldiers after sustaining great losses during the last battle. Your father understood,” Emily replied quietly.

“Legolas is assisting him on the battlefield but I fear it won’t be enough. Thranduil should have sent more soldiers,” Mina’s jaw tightened as she spoke.

“Darling, we cannot meddle in the affairs of a king. It is no easy burden the one Thranduil bears. If he refused to send aid, we have to trust that he had very good reasons for doing so,” Emily gently reasoned with her daughter.

“What if the orcs overpower and kill him?” Mina despaired.

“I worry about that as well…all we can do is pray for his safe return,” her mother spoke solemnly.

Mina nodded quietly, having decided to put the topic to rest, but her mind was still on Thranduil. Her anger was beginning to subside as her mother’s words sunk in. Was it fair of her to judge a king’s actions when she didn’t know the first thing about ruling a kingdom?

She felt deeply torn over their quarrel, wishing she could see him this very moment. What if he didn’t want to see her ever again? Perhaps she wasn’t worth the trouble. He certainly did not need her.

Emily talked about a new recipe that she was planning to try out in the kitchen while Mina listened absentmindedly.

"…Thranduil was concerned about your father’s reaction but I explained to him that I did all the cooking back home,” Emily chuckled lightly.

Mina only heard Thranduil’s name.

******

After her mother turned in for the night, Mina decided it was time to return to her own guest quarters.

Mina was having trouble falling asleep for she was well aware that she would be sleeping alone tonight. She missed snuggling against Thranduil as she had the past five nights. She loved the feel of his warm skin against hers when he held her in his arms. She also loved the feel of his golden hair on her bare skin while she slept. She missed him terribly and her heart ached painfully for him.

Mina had fooled herself into believing that what she had shared with the Elvenking would never affect her heart. Now she found herself hurting deeply for she had allowed herself to fall in love with him. Everything had changed so quickly for her and the thought of being without him was too unbearable to consider.

On a very strong impulse, she climbed out of bed and walked out of her guest room door, padding noiselessly on her bare feet. She was so consumed with her desire to see him that she had given no thought to shoes or a dressing gown to wear over her sleeping gown.

On the way to Thranduil’s quarters, she experienced many moments when she almost lost her courage and turned back. In the end, she remained firm for her desire to see him was greater than the fear of his rejection.

Mina paused before the two guards that kept watch at the door that led to Thranduil’s quarters. She was about to speak when one of the guards turned and opened the door for her, a gesture that took her completely by surprise. Had Thranduil been expecting her?

It was with great trepidation that she crossed the threshold. The sitting room was empty except for a candle that cast a soft glow in the room. To her left, she discovered several empty bottles of wine sitting on the wooden table against the wall. No doubt he had consumed all of the wine on his own.

Next, she crossed into his bedroom where another single candle cast a glow against the massive bed. She found him lying asleep on his back. He hadn’t bothered to remove the clothing he had worn that day. Had he gotten himself drunk? Was she to blame for his current state?

Walking quietly to his bedside, she learned that he was in fact sound asleep. Part of her wished that he was awake so she could talk to him and hear him tell her that all was well between them. Perhaps he would even tell her that he loves her. Why else would he allow her free access to his private quarters? There was also the part of her that feared he would rebuke her for her outburst earlier. Somehow, she believed this was unlikely for she sensed that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

It was during this moment that Mina decided she wouldn’t be sleeping alone tonight—she needed to be by his side. Quietly, she made her way around the other side of the bed and climbed into bed next to him, careful not to rouse him from his slumber. She sighed sadly as she snuggled up beside him.

The minutes ticked away as she lied quietly by his side, wondering what the morning will bring forth once they were both awake. She didn’t remember closing her eyes or how long she had slept when she felt Thranduil wrapping his arms around her.

“I missed you, Mina,” he whispered after kissing the top of her head, believing she was asleep.

Mina looked up at him, “I missed you, too.”

“I thought you were asleep,” he gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips.

“I’m having trouble sleeping…I feel awful about our quarrel,” Mina confessed to him.

“Don’t, Mina…I thought about what you said and I sent 500 soldiers to aid your father. It isn’t much but it was the most I could spare,” he admitted to her. It was a decision that went against his better judgment but he could not bear to see Mina so unhappy with him.

“Did you?” Mina was elated by the news.

“I did it for you, my sweet Mina,” he said softly.

“Thank you…and I am sorry I was so angry with you earlier,” she said sheepishly, wishing she had better control of her temper.

“Mina…my little tempest,” he smiled affectionately at her.

“My feelings for you have not changed…I still lov—,” she didn’t finish her thought.

Thranduil kissed her lips, silencing her.

They held each other for a long moment, relieved at having placed their quarrel behind them and grateful for another night together.

Thranduil broke the silence for something was weighing heavily on his mind.

“It won’t be long before your father returns for you and your mother,” Thranduil suddenly grew serious.

“I’ll never leave you,” Mina responded as if reading his mind.

“Promise me!” he whispered fiercely, a hint of desperation in his fiery eyes.

“I promise,” Mina whispered back.

It was a promise that she would soon come to regret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful readers: I'll be traveling until Tuesday and will not be able to post any updates. I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I return. Thank you for your patience and continued support. :) xxx

Mina peered at her mother anxiously as she nibbled on her piece of toast. She had decided to share her secret with her mother. Unfortunately, she was beginning to lose her nerves.

“Darling, aren’t you hungry?” Emily eyed her daughter’s full breakfast plate with suspicion.

“Y-Yes, I am,” Mina plunged her fork into a piece of bacon and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

She knew she was only delaying the inevitable.

Emily frowned at her, knowing something was amiss with her daughter.

“Mina, you’re not yourself today,” Emily said softly.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Mina replied after putting down her fork.

“You’re scaring me, Mina,” Emily suddenly became tense.

“You’re not making this easy for me,” Mina placed her hands on her lap to hide her fidgeting.

“I’m sorry, Mina. You can tell me anything,” Emily forced herself to appear calm.

Mina swallowed hard before speaking again.

“I’m in love,” she said softly.

Emily placed a hand on her chest, heaving a loud sigh of relief.

“Forgive me, darling. I thought it was something awful,” Emily chuckled.

“I’m in love with Thranduil,” Mina blurted out.

Emily froze, her smile disappearing while the color slowly drained from her face. Suddenly, Mina’s unexplained disappearances and peculiar behavior began to take on new meaning in her head.

“Are…are you involved with him?” Emily asked delicately.

“Yes,” Mina replied.

“How long?” Emily asked.

“It has been about a week,” Mina answered honestly.

“You know your father will never approve of this,” Emily said calmly.

“I don’t care…I love him and I’m not leaving his side,” Mina said defiantly.

“Does he feel the same?” Emily asked her pointedly.

“Yes. Thranduil wants me to stay and I promised him I would,” Mina informed her.

“What are his intentions? Does he want a future with you, darling?” Emily had so many questions but she tried her hardest to restrain herself.

“It’s too soon to tell what the future holds for us but we would like to spend more time together and see what develops,” Mina explained.

Emily nodded, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she absorbed the news.

“Darling, I love you and I only want what’s best for you. If this is what you both want, then you have my blessing. Thranduil has been very kind and generous with us and I don’t doubt he will continue to treat you this way. However, I do worry about your father. He will not take the news too well,” Emily worried.

“I’m not concerned about Dad. Thranduil is no stranger—he and Dad are friends. I know Dad will be happy for us,” Mina sounded very hopeful.

“You don’t know your father the way I do. We should break the news to him gently,” Emily advised her. _If he survives the battle_ , Emily added silently.

After her daughter finished her breakfast, Emily decided to remain alone at the table, trying to digest what she had just learned from her daughter. Something about this did not sit well with her, but it appeared that Mina’s mind was already made up and there was no changing it.

Truth be told, she hadn’t seen her daughter this happy in a long time—how bad could it be, she asked herself.

******

Evening was upon them sooner than expected and Mina was visiting Winter at the stable for his nightly treat. Tauriel was by her side guarding her with half a dozen guards standing outside the stable. Knowing how much Mina meant to Thranduil, Tauriel had doubled the amount of guards that protected her when she left the palace’s walls. Mina’s relationship with the Elvenking had given her a new status throughout the palace. She was treated no differently than a queen.

The stable door flew open as Thranduil walked in, arriving a few minutes later than expected. Tauriel followed him with her eyes as he took his place beside Mina, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his beloved. Tauriel quickly excused herself before leaving the stall.

“I didn’t think you would make it tonight,” Mina said to him while she caressed Winter’s head.

This had become their evening routine. Mina enjoyed her time with Winter and Thranduil enjoyed watching her interact with the spirited animal who melted at the sight of her.

“I was talking to your mother,” he smirked.

Mina dropped the hand that was caressing Winter to her side.

“My mother?” she asked in disbelief. “What did she say to you?”

Thranduil continued to smile at her. “You look adorable when you frown,” he teased her.

Taking a few steps towards Mina, Thranduil reached for her and pulled her away from the horse and into his arms. Lifting her chin gently with the crook of his finger, he kissed her lips tenderly.

Mina was the first to break away, “You didn’t answer my question?”

“Tenacious, aren’t we?” he smiled at her.

“I worry about my mother,” Mina sighed.

“Don’t…we had a very pleasant discussion,” he said reassuringly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Is that so?” Mina asked, somewhat relief.

“Yes, darling. Now let’s get out of here. I long to be alone with you,” he began leading her out of the stable.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the palace's front gate, talking quietly and laughing softly.

Mina gasped when her eyes fell on the front gate.

Thranduil followed her eyes and his grip instantly tightened around her hand possessively, then he halted his steps, remaining perfectly still where he stood.

Suddenly, Mina broke away from his firm grip and ran towards the gate without him.

“Dad!!” She cried out as she ran into her father’s arms.

Elliot embraced his daughter but his eyes were fixed on Thranduil, a hard expression on his face. There was a cut on his right cheek, but otherwise, he appeared to have emerged unscathed from the battle.

“I missed you, Dad! I was so worried about you,” Mina said to her father while she clung to him.

“I missed you too, Mina,” Elliot said quietly.

“Are you hurt, Dad?” Mina questioned her father, her eyes examining the cut on his face.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart. Just a scratch from a tree branch,” he said dismissively, his eyes returning to Thranduil.

Thranduil slowly made this way to the gate, feeling unsettled by Elliot’s unexpected early arrival. He was also not too pleased at how quickly Mina had left his side, almost as if he no longer mattered to her.

“What an unexpected surprise,” Thranduil said to Elliot. “I trust my soldiers helped expedite your return.”

“No. I have the Lord Elrond to thank for that. He sent aid long before your soldiers arrived and helped us secure a victory,” Elliot replied tightly.

Thranduil sensed Elliot’s anger and he was certain it related to his daughter Mina. Elliot had seen them holding hands and could only imagine what images were running through his head.

“I would like a word in private with you,” Thranduil said quietly.

Mina released her father, casting a worried look at Thranduil.

“Please tell your mother that I have arrived,” Elliot addressed his daughter.

Mina hesitated before she proceeded, glancing from her father to Thranduil anxiously.

“Now, Mina!” her father said sternly.

Without any further protest, Mina left the two of them to talk as she made her way to her mother’s guest quarters.

Shortly thereafter, Elliot found himself alone with Thranduil in his throne room. He did not fail to notice the number of guards that stood watch in the room. Their conversation would not be so private after all.

“Where is my son?” Thranduil asked Elliot as he stood before him, maintaining a safe distance from the angry father.

“He departed for Rivendell with Lord Elrond’s sons,” Elliot said with a piercing look in his eyes. He was tired and angry and was in no mood for small talk.

Sensing this, Thranduil decided to get to the point.

“About Mina—” Thranduil began but was quickly interrupted by Elliot.

“You stay away from my daughter! I don’t want her involved with your kind,” Elliot said in a venomously tone.

His words only angered Thranduil who had finally reached the end of the bit of patience he possessed.

“Your daughter is no child. She has every right to chose whomever she’d like as a companion,” Thranduil replied angrily.

“As her father, I will decide who is a suitable companion for her. I’ll not have my only daughter defiled by the likes of you,” Elliot spat the words at him.

Elliot's words sent Thranduil into a quiet rage and he responded in kind.

“I did not take anything that your daughter did not offer me freely,” his words cut deeply.

Within an instant, Elliot had drawn his longsword and came charging at Thranduil, but not before two guards restrained him. One of the guards wrestled the sword out of his hand, sending it clanking across the floor.

Elliot flew into a rage, screaming profanities at the Elvenking who remained impassive at the insults.

“Take him to the dungeons! I’ve had enough of his theatrics,” Thranduil said dismissively as he turned his back to him and made his way to the throne.

******

Emily cried as she embraced her husband through bars of the cell where he was imprisoned.

“Elliot, why did you have to threaten him? With a sword no less?” she chided her husband.

“You didn’t hear what he said to me,” Elliot replied tiredly, exhausted from the battle.

“You provoked him…I know you, love,” Emily said softly.

Elliot held his wife, too tired to respond. It was very likely that Thranduil had treated his wife and daughter kindly during his time on the battlefield but he was certain that the Elvenking had an ulterior motive. Thranduil may be able to fool them but he saw him for what he was—an opportunist who selfishly helped himself to what he coveted.

He would never allow a union between Thranduil and Mina for such a union would only be disastrous for his daughter.

******

“Thranduil, please release my father. He has already endured much hardship on the battlefield,” Mina implored him tearfully from the foot of the steps that led to his throne.

She had not dare to climb up the steps for he had frozen her with an icy stare. Her heart sank painfully at the way he was regarding her, almost as if she were a stranger to him. However, he had dismissed the guards from the room so they may speak privately.

“Your father threatened me with his sword. Do you think I should overlook such an offense in my own throne room?” Thranduil asked her with indignation.

“Please forgive him…he wasn’t himself. This is all a big surprise for him,” Mina continued to plead.

Thranduil remained silent, watching her from his throne.

Mina dropped her head as she wept bitterly, wondering what had happened to the person who had kissed her lips so tenderly just moments ago.

She heard Thranduil rising from the throne and then slowly began to descend the steps. Within moments, he was standing before her. He gently lifted her chin then wiped away one of her tears with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re planning to leave with your family, aren’t you?” Thranduil said quietly, gazing into her eyes.

“I promised you I would stay,” Mina said firmly.

“That remains to be seen, my dear Mina. Your father seems to have a strong hold on you,” he observed.

“No, he doesn’t,” Mina disagreed emphatically.

“I’ll ask the guards to release him in an hour. Perhaps it will allow him some time to reflect on his actions,” Thranduil dropped his hand from her chin and walked out of the throne room.

She knew he did not mean for her to follow him so she remained where she stood. It was almost too painful to bear his indifference towards her—the way he was beginning to shut her out.

When the guards began returning to their posts in the throne room, Mina decided to head for the dungeons and have the dreaded talk with her father.

******

Elliot regarded his daughter quietly while he sat on the floor by the cell’s door. He was relieved to learn from Mina that Thranduil would be releasing him in an hour. Now he was trying to listen to his daughter while she shared the details of her relationship with Thranduil.

“You say you’re in love with him…” he said quietly.

“Yes, Dad. I do love him,” Mina replied, kneeling beside the cell door.

“…but you haven’t said anything about him loving you,” Elliot finished his thought.

“I know he does,” she was quick to respond.

“Has he said it…has he said those exact words to you?” Elliot asked her.

“No…but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love me,” Mina countered.

“If he truly loves you, then he will have no problem saying those words to you,” Elliot pointed out to her.

“Why do you oppose a relationship between us?” Mina asked him calmly.

“He is immortal and you are not. You will grow old one day while he remains unchanged. Do you think he will want you by his side then?” Elliot hoped to drive this point into his daughter’s head.

“If this was something that mattered to Thranduil, he would not have given me another thought,” Mina tried to reason with her father.

“Perhaps you’re just his plaything—an entertaining distraction. Once he becomes tired of you or you grow old, he will cast you aside,” her father said bluntly.

“Why are you being so cruel?” Mina began to whimper.

“I’m not being cruel. You’re my daughter—my only remaining offspring and as your father I have a duty to protect you—from others and from yourself,” Elliot said with conviction.

“I’m an adult and I have every right to choose my own mate, whether you like it or not,” Mina felt her anger rising. She hated that her father was treating her like a child.

“Then do yourself a favor…ask him if he loves you,” Elliot rose from the floor and laid himself down on the small cot inside the cell.

Mina knew that he was finished talking.

******

When Mina entered her mother’s quarters, she found her packing all of her belongings.

“What are you doing, Mom?” Mina asked her.

“We’re leaving for Dale at daybreak. It’s what your father wishes,” Emily informed her.

“Why Dale?” Mina asked, confused by her mother’s words.

“There’s nothing left for us in Rohan. Didn’t your father tell you?” Emily looked at her daughter.

“Tell me what?” Mina was more confused than ever.

“The orcs burned down our home, killed our cattle, and stole our horses,” Emily replied miserably. The memories she had created with her family were all gone in smoke.

“What of the people who had stayed behind? Did the orcs get them as well?” Mina asked her

“No. The King had ordered everyone to flee to the White Mountains,” Emily replied quietly.

Mina sat down on the nearest chair, not believing what she just heard.

“What will we find in Dale?” Mina did not understand why her parents wanted to move to a city that was completely foreign to them.

“Your father wants to put Rohan behind him. He’s lost so much already…not just our property but the lives of men who fought alongside him, including our beloved Flinn,” Emily said fighting back the tears.

“Flinn is dead?” Mina asked with disbelief.

“Yes, darling?” Emily sighed sadly.

Mina remained silent for she was having trouble handling the tragic news. There was so much happening around her and she wanted to make it all stop.

“It’s getting late. You ought to get packing so we are ready to leave first thing in the morning. Your father doesn’t want to linger a minute longer,” Emily advised her.

She departed quietly from her mother’s quarters and made her way to Thranduil’s quarters, where she was certain she would find him at this late hour of the night.

When she arrived, one of the guards announced her. He quickly motioned for her to enter.

Mina found Thranduil sitting on the sofa in his sitting room, his eyes regarding her warily. It pained her to see how his behavior had changed so suddenly with the arrival of her father.

“Have you come to say goodbye?” his voice was once again impassive.

“No. I’ve come to ask you a very important question,” Mina replied, standing a few paces across from him.

“I see,” he was rather surprised by her statement.

He rose to his feet and walked towards her until they were standing only about a foot apart.

Mina longed to embrace him but she needed to remain strong for she was about to make possibly the most important decision in her life.

“Do you love me?” she asked him softly, her eyes searching his with quiet desperation.

She saw him falter as he briefly looked away then returned his gaze to her.

“I believe you already know how I feel about you,” he stated plainly.

“That’s just it…I’m not quite certain. I need you to say the words,” her eyes pleaded with him.

“Why? We will only invite doom upon us. It is what always follows when one utters those accursed words,” Thranduil said bitterly.

“I will risk any doom to hear you say that you love me,” Mina replied, fighting back the tears.

“You ask for the impossible,” Thranduil turned his back to her, clearly agitated by her words.

“Impossible? Only if I were asking you to bring my brother back from the dead. These are only three simple words…it is all I’m asking of you,” Mina implored him.

“Why do you need to hear these simple words?” he turned to face her.

“Why do I need to breathe? Why do I need to eat? Because it gives me life. It isn’t love if only one person feels it. Love needs both of us to survive,” she was desperately trying to reach his heart.

“I am sorry, Mina. Things are not as simple as you would like them to be,” he said with a heavy heart.

“Then you have doomed us both. You give me no reason stay,” Mina said painfully.

“You made me a promise,” he glared at her accusingly.

“I’m sorry I made that promise for at the time I didn’t know that you were incapable of loving me,” she said sadly.

Thranduil was stung by Mina's words but he could not bring himself to respond to her.

“Goodbye, Thranduil,” Mina said softly, and then headed out the door, feeling the weight of the world on her heart.

She had hoped Thranduil would try to stop her from walking out the door but he never said a word; he simply let her go.

As she entered the hallway, she could no longer fight back the tears that began rolling down her face. Her father had been right after all.

Thranduil had watched as Mina walked out the door and was suddenly overcome by what he perceived to be a moment of weakness. He wanted to stop her from leaving but what would that have accomplished? He couldn’t give her the one thing that she desired, so he let her go.

******

At the break of dawn, Mina and her parents were exiting the palace with their belongings. At Thranduil’s insistence, they were accompanied by Tauriel and six guards to ensure a safe journey to Dale.

Mina had already mounted Winter and was looking at the palace’s gate for any sign of Thranduil but found none. She had hoped he would at least say one last goodbye to her. This only made her feel worse for it further confirmed that he did not love her.

Meanwhile, Thranduil remained in his private quarters, away from his departing guests. He could not bring himself to gaze upon Mina’s sweet face one last time—for the pain would be too much to bear.

How could he explain to her that the fates were very cruel? He had not loved his wife when they were first joined in marriage, a union forged by their fathers. It wasn’t until the birth of their first and only child that he began to love her. Not long after he had declared his love for her, she was claimed by death itself.

The familiar knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in, Anariel,” he called out.

Anariel walked in quietly, clutching something in her hand. She stared at Thranduil nervously before she approached him. Her heart also went out to her king for she had never seen him in this much pain.

“My lord,” she said softly.

“What is it, Anariel?” Thranduil asked her.

“Mina asked me to give this to you,” she extended her hand to him.

Anariel carefully placed the object in Thranduil’s hand.

Thranduil felt a tightening in his chest as his eyes fell upon the diamond and emerald necklace that Mina had returned to him.

“I am deeply sorry, my lord,” Anariel said sadly.

Thranduil did not hear the servant speak for he was lost in thought as his eyes remained fixed on the necklace.

Anariel slowly walked towards him until she was only inches away.

She reached up and kissed his lips tenderly.


	13. Chapter 13

When Anariel withdrew from Thranduil, she saw that his eyes regarded her with surprise. She thought it was a good sign that he had not pushed her away.

“What are you doing, Anariel?” he asked her steadily, a slight frown of confusion on his face.

“Forgive me, my lord. I only wish to ease your pain. Please give me a chance and I will help you forget her, for I only live to serve you,” Anariel spoke to him softly with carefully chosen words.

Thranduil regarded her closely as if deep in thought before responding.

“Return to my quarters tonight at eight,” he replied, to her great surprise.

“As you wish, my lord,” she smiled at him, thrilled by his invitation.

******

They traveled quietly through the forest with two of the guards leading the way. It was no coincidence that Tauriel was riding beside Mina. Her heart went out to the young woman who suffered in silence, her eyes filled with pain.

“Mina…” Tauriel called out to her softly.

“Yes, Tauriel,” Mina said in a subdued voice.

“It pains me to see you so sad,” Tauriel guided her horse closer to her.

“I only have myself to blame for that,” Mina responded.

“I don’t believe that,” Tauriel disagreed.

“I was the one who had great illusions of love where none existed,” Mina appeared to be talking to herself.

“Thranduil is very difficult to read. He keeps himself well-guarded, especially his heart, for he sees it as a sign of strength—strength worthy of a great leader,” Tauriel commented of her king.

“It isn’t a sign of weakness to love another and to express this love in words,” Mina felt her voice faltering as her heart welled with emotions.

“I don’t pretend to know everything about my king but I have known him long enough to perceive changes in his behavior. I’ve never seen him so peaceful and happy than when he was around you. Even the servants were commenting about his cheerful demeanor, especially when they have been so accustomed to his short temper for so long,” Tauriel chuckled softly.

Mina allowed Tauriel’s words to sink in but they only left her with more questions than answers.

“Why couldn’t he tell me that he loved me?” Mina asked desperately.

“It isn’t for me to say, but I can only guess that it’s for the same reason that he keeps himself so guarded. Perhaps it’s fear of being vulnerable. You cannot expect someone like Thranduil to change overnight…much less make a declaration of love this soon. There just wasn’t enough time to see this through,” Tauriel said sadly.

There was something about Tauriel’s words that rang true, bringing further clarity to a matter that was altogether foreign to her—namely, love.

“You speak as one who has experienced love,” Mina observed.

Tauriel smiled, her eyes gazing out into the distance.

“There was someone special…someone I loved. He died in battle but the love we shared will always live in my heart,” Tauriel said with a soft smile on her face.

“What did you love about him the most?” Mina asked curiously.

Tauriel responded without hesitation, “He was never afraid to express what he felt in his heart. It is my only regret…I wish I had stated plainly my love for him,” Tauriel said wistfully.

“You will get that opportunity again. You have a kind heart; it shouldn’t be difficult for you to find love again,” Mina reassured her.

Tauriel only smiled in response. Mina could see that she was at peace with herself. Now it was up to her to find her own peace.

******

Hours later, they were settled in a small inn in Dale. Mina learned that her mother had sent a messenger to Erebor. No doubt, she was contacting Queen Emma about her current plight.

Her father came to her room that evening, wanting to clear the air between them.

“I’m very proud of you, Mina. You made the right choice; a choice that will certainly affect your future for the better,” he said standing by the door of her room.

Mina only stared at him blankly but she managed a quick response. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Good night, sweetheart,” he kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Mina found that she couldn't fall asleep as she continued to ponder over Tauriel’s words.

Without further thought, she got herself out of bed and into her riding clothes for she had made up her mind to ride to Erebor. She hoped to find more clarity from another person who knew Thranduil quite well.

It wasn't difficult to sneak out of the inn without her parents taking notice for she had her own room, separate from theirs.

Within minutes, Mina arrived at the front gate of Erebor not certain how her unexpected visit would be received at such a late hour.

The guards were quick to alert Emma who appeared within minutes at the gate to receive her. The queen was flanked by two of her personal guards but she appeared pleased to see Mina again.

Mina was escorted to a nearby sitting room where she took a seat on one of the sofas in the room. Emma sat beside her as a servant brought a tray of mint tea and set it before them on a small table.

"How can I help you, Mina?" Emma asked in a friendly tone.

“Forgive me if the hour is late but I find myself in great distress with no one to turn to for counsel,” Mina apologized to the queen.

“Thranduil, isn’t it?” Emma said with a shrewd smile.

“I’m certain my mother made mention of it in her note to you earlier,” Mina said sheepishly.

“She didn’t but if you’re seeking my counsel so desperately at this hour, there could only be but one explanation,” Emma smiled at her before taking a sip of her tea.

Mina found it uncanny that this woman could read her so easily but it was also a good sign for now she believed she had come to the right place.

Mina began to unload her thoughts while the queen listened quietly.

After Mina finished talking, a moment of silence passed between them as Emma gave careful thought to her words.

“Do you truly love him?” Emma asked her.

“I do…I thought I had made that clear,” Mina was confused by her question.

“Then you must go to him,” Emma urged her.

“On what basis…I’m not certain that he loves me,” Mina shook her head with despair.

“Are you certain that he _doesn’t_ love you?” Emma challenged her.

Mina paused before responding for she knew the queen had touched a nerve.

“I cannot say that he doesn’t…” Mina admitted softly, remembering those tender moments when Thranduil had made her feel loved.

Unbidden tears rolled down her cheeks. Mina closed her eyes and sighed softly as she fought to control her emotions.

 

Emma dropped her eyes to the cup in her hand and looked into her tea thoughtfully.

She raised her eyes and smiled at Mina. “Let me tell you about Thranduil’s wife…”

******

It was close to eight as Anariel made her way to the King’s private quarters. Her heart was racing with excitement at the thought of what awaited her tonight—the possibilities were endless. She had styled her hair carefully and chosen her best dress for this special occasion. By the time she reached the door to the King’s quarters, she was fighting to rein in her excitement.

If the King can set his eyes on a mortal, then she stood a very good chance of swaying him to her side. She would love him unconditionally without making any demands on him. It was true that she was just a servant, but she possessed something that Mina did not—something far more precious—immortality.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly on the door.

No response came from behind the door, but within seconds the door swung open slowly, just wide enough for her to walk through.

Anariel did not wait for further invitation as she quickly walked through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Anariel gasped when she entered the sitting room of Thranduil’s quarters. This was not what she had expected.

She stared uncomfortably at Tauriel, the captain of the guard.

“I’ve been expecting you. Please have a seat,” Tauriel spoke calmly but firmly.

“W-Where is the King?” Anariel asked, feeling like the victim of a cruel joke.

“The King is not here. He asked me to speak with you. Please sit down,” Tauriel insisted.

Feeling dejected, Anariel did as she was told and took a seat on the chair behind her. She watched anxiously as Tauriel sat on the sofa across from her. The guard's keen eyes were fixed on the servant, studying her every move.

“You crossed a line today, Anariel,” Tauriel stated calmly.

“I did not mean any harm. I was only acting upon my love for the King,” Anariel said with a pained look in her eyes.

“Your love for the King?” Tauriel questioned the servant’s choice of words.

“Yes…I love him. I did not mean for it to happen. It wasn’t until I saw the King with Mina that I began to see him differently. I fell in love with this new side of him…the way he cared for her…his devotion to her. Suddenly, I wanted him for myself,” Anariel confessed her secret love for the Elvenking.

“So you thought you would pursue him now that Mina is gone…” Tauriel pointed out.

“I did…even if only to offer him comfort at first,” Anariel admitted.

“Nevertheless, the King was not pleased. In fact, he is concerned that you’re no longer able to perform your duties as a servant in his palace,” Tauriel said in a stern voice.

Anariel was immediately alarmed by Tauriel’s words.

“Please do not send me away,” she begged, “I assure you my feelings for the King will not interfere with my duties. I promise I will continue to serve him faithfully.”

“And if Mina should return?” Tauriel questioned her.

“I will serve her just as faithfully as I serve my King,” Anariel assured her.

Tauriel nodded quietly while she paused for a moment to ponder over the servant’s fate. Thranduil had left the decision in her hands.

“Anariel, you may remain in the palace as long as you continue to perform your duties to the King’s satisfaction. If you ever cross the line again, I will send you packing myself,” Tauriel warned her sternly.

“Thank you, Tauriel. I promise to perform my duties faithfully,” Anariel breathed a sigh of relief.

Tauriel immediately rose from her seat and Anariel did the same before departing from Thranduil’s quarters.

In spite of Anariel’s assurances to serve faithfully, Tauriel was determined to keep a close eye on the servant.

Tauriel hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by allowing her to remain in the palace.

******

It was late night and there wasn’t much activity to speak of as Thranduil walked the long halls of his palace. He walked to clear his head but found his efforts were in vain for everywhere he looked, there was something that reminded him of Mina.

His private quarters reminded him of the first time they made love. The throne room was where she first declared her love for him. No one had said those words to him in a very long time. He had to admit that the words had been like sweet music to his ears when she said them. She loved him without barriers, without fear. He had been a fool for letting her go.

When he had first laid eyes upon Mina, it had all been one big game of conquest where he was the predator and she was his prey. But that had changed after Daeron attacked her. Seeing her so hurt and vulnerable tugged at his heart, waking something within him that had lied dormant for far too long. He wanted to protect her and undo the harm that Daeron had caused her. Her pure heart and loving words had put an end to his little game of cat and mouse. Instead, he found himself thinking about her night and day. He missed her when she was away from him for even the briefest moment and when she was with him, he couldn’t get enough of her—her smile, her voice, her skin, her hair…The way she buried her head against his chest while she slept.

Now that she was gone, he was left with an emptiness that was too unbearable—a hollowness in his heart that he couldn’t comprehend. He considered leaving his palace for a while and heading off to Rivendell where he would escape all reminders of Mina. But this was the coward’s way out and he was no coward. He had to face the consequences of his actions for he was the one who drove her away.

It was now up to him to figure out a way to win her back.

******

The next day, Emily received word from Emma that she and her family were more than welcome to move into her house in Dale which she seldom used. Presently, there was only an old servant living in the house. Since they carried so few belongings with them, it was an easy task to move into the house.

Emily was delighted to see that the house was completely furnished and the servant, Mabel, was more than eager to show them around and tend to their needs.

Mina would have been more excited about the whole affair but she was preoccupied about finding the right moment to talk to her parents about a decision she just made.

It wasn’t until they sat down for dinner that Emma revealed her decision to her parents.

“I’ve decided to return to the Woodland Realm. I must speak with Thranduil,” Mina did not mince any words.

“Have you gone completely mad?” Elliot cried out with disbelief.

Mina started at her father’s outburst; she had hoped he would behave more rationally.

“Darling, please let her speak,” Emily placed a calming hand on her husband’s arm.

Ignoring his wife’s words, Elliot stared at his daughter furiously.

“You’re ruining your life…that’s what you’re doing. Your mother and I are not going to be around forever. Who will give you refuge when you become an old woman and Thranduil tosses you out of his palace? Are you willing to live with the consequences of your actions?” Elliot asked her angrily.

Mina allowed her father to finish his ranting before she spoke. Experience had taught her that any interruption will only infuriate him further.

“Dad, I have thought this through and Thranduil is not the terrible person you make him out to be...or have you forgotten that he was once your friend? If what we shared was real, then we will find a way to make it work,” Mina said calmly.

“You wouldn’t need to find a way to make it work if you chose a mortal for a mate,” Elliot slammed his fist on the table.

“I’ve made up my mind and nothing you can say will change it,” Mina rose abruptly from her chair, “Now if you’ll excuse me—I’ve lost my appetite,” she stormed away from the dining table.

“Let her go, Elliot,” Emily said to her husband.

“I cannot believe you support her decision,” Elliot sounded betrayed.

“She’s an adult now and we can no longer hold her back. She will pursue her heart’s desire whether we like it or not. We must hope for the best,” Emily tried to reason with him.

Elliot left his meal mostly untouched as he sat alone in the garden behind the house. He had failed miserably as a father, he thought. His daughter was about to make the biggest mistake of her life and there was nothing he could do to protect her. The Elvenking’s affection for his daughter would only last as long as her youth. He imagined Mina wandering alone in her old age with no family to speak of. He would rather see his daughter dead than have her experience this form of rejection.

Then suddenly, the solution materialized in his head. He would save his daughter from this disastrous fate.

He will have to take her life.


	15. Chapter 15

Mina lied in bed knowing that she would not be able to sleep tonight. She felt her heart pounding with both excitement and anxiety. She was excited about seeing Thranduil again but part of her feared that he would not receive her.

The soft knock on her bedroom door abruptly suspended her thoughts for the moment. She recognized her mother’s knocking and invited her in.

Mina sat up as her mother walked in with a tired look in her eyes.

“Did I wake you, darling?” Emily asked her daughter as she took a seat beside her on the bed.

“I can’t sleep, Mom,” Mina replied with a sigh.

Emily nodded slowly and remained silent for a brief moment as if lost in thought.

“What changed your mind?” she finally asked her.

“I saw Emma last night,” Mina said quietly.

Emily gave her a surprised look, “You left the inn without telling us?”

“I’m sorry, Mom…I was afraid Dad would try to stop me,” she explained.

“Your father only wants what’s best for you, darling. Please do not begrudge him that,” Emily said softly.

“I know, Mom, but it’s time that he let me live my life. I’m no longer a child,” Mina replied.

“Yes…I reminded your father of that earlier. What did Emma say to change your mind?” Emily asked curiously.

“Emma helped me understand Thranduil a little better,” Mina said simply. It was pointless to elaborate knowing that her mother didn’t approve of her decision, even if less fiercely than her father.

“What did she say, darling?” her mother persisted.

Mina resigned herself to sharing the details with her mother.

“She talked about Thranduil’s relationship with his wife…how they resented each other when they first married. You see, it was a marriage arranged by their respective families,” Mina explained.

“I see…” Emily listened intently.

“They quarreled frequently to the point that they would say the most hateful things to one another. She refused to share the marriage bed with him but in the end neither one could fight against the mounting pressure from their families.

“Soon thereafter, she was with child and both of their outlooks changed dramatically. The thought of becoming parents softened them both to the point that they began to see each other in a new light. It was a budding love which they eventually declared to one another after the birth of their child. Not long after that, his wife perished, leaving him alone with their child and a broken heart—a heart that he closed to love.” Mina felt a chill run through her body after she finished telling the story. _Will Thranduil ever open his heart to me?_

“He’s afraid…just like your father was when I met him. I wasn’t his first love,” Emily smiled sympathetically.

“You never told me this, Mom,” Mina was surprised by the revelation.

“We never had this conversation before,” Emily chuckled.

“Then Dad understands how Thranduil feels,” Mina said thoughtfully.

“More than either of us,” Emily replied.

“Then why did he insist that I get a declaration of love from Thranduil?” Mina appeared agitated.

“Your father knew it was the one thing that Thranduil couldn’t give you,” Emily admitted sadly.

Mina was not too pleased that her father had manipulated her this way. Rather than dwelling on this, she asked her mother about her early difficulties with her father.

“How did you help Dad open his heart to you?” Mina asked curiously.

“Lots of patience and love,” Emily answered easily.

“I’m afraid I don’t possess your gift of patience,” Mina sighed.

“If you truly love him, then patience will come naturally to you and so will its rewards,” Emily grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Mina could not explain it but her mother’s words brought a soothing peace to her troubled heart. She embraced her mother tightly, grateful for this precious gift.

“Your happiness is also mine, darling,” Emily whispered to her daughter.

******

It was barely daybreak when Mina rose from her bed. For a moment, she had forgotten that she was in a new home for she had plenty to keep her mind occupied today.

After taking a quick bath and slipping into one of her riding outfits, she proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat. Instead, she found her father sitting at the dining table, waiting for her with breakfast for two. Mina wondered if he wanted to talk.

Hesitating for a brief moment, Mina took a seat beside her father where he had already set her breakfast--tea, eggs and toast. He had dark circles under his eyes and appeared to be consumed with deep sadness.

“Thank you, Dad. You didn’t have to make me breakfast…it’s early and I know you need your rest,” Mina said guiltily.

“It’s all right,” he mumbled, staring at his own cup of tea while his heart waged a harsh battle against his mind.

“I’m sorry that I have caused you so much pain but I have to follow my heart or I will never find peace,” she continued to explain.

Elliot’s eyes turned to Mina as soon as she reached for her cup of tea--the very one that contained the deadly poison.

In that instant, Elliot knew that he had to release her for fate always had its way. He quickly grabbed her wrist, startling Mina and causing her to spill tea all over the table.

“Sorry, Mina…I gave you the wrong tea. I like honey in mine,” he said while swapping their cups.

Elliot exhaled deeply. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the heart to kill his own child even if it meant saving her from inevitable doom.

“Are you all right, Dad?” Mina asked with concern as she saw rare tears running down her father’s face.

“Yes, Mina. You must hurry…the guards from Erebor are waiting for you outside. They will escort you safely to Thranduil’s palace,” he said with resignation.

“Oh thank you, Dad!” Mina exclaimed as she reached for her father and hugged him.

“Don’t thank me. Thank your mother…she always thinks of everything,” he said gruffly.

As if on cue, Emily entered the dining room wearing her dressing gown. Like her husband, she had not slept much last night.

Emily quickly embraced her daughter and whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

Beyond that, there was nothing else that needed to be said. Their little girl was now all grown up.

Shortly thereafter, Mina departed with the dwarf-guards and made her way to the Woodland Realm. Winter appeared to be happy about the journey as he trotted along at an easy gait. Mina did not want to ride him too far for fear the horse would tire early, but that rarely was a problem for Winter. It would be hours before she reached the palace and this gave her plenty of time to ponder carefully over the words that she would choose for the Elvenking.

When Winter began to quicken his pace, Mina knew that they were very close to the palace. She felt a sudden fluttering in her heart and for a moment feared that she would lose her nerves.

“We’re almost here, milady!” one of the guards called out to her.

Suddenly, her fear melted away as she was overcome with renewed hope—for true love always prevailed.

After hitching her horse to a post at the foot of the bridge, Mina thanked the dwarves and bid them farewell. Then she walked across the bridge towards the palace. She was greeted by none other than Tauriel when she reached the gate.

“Mina, I did not expect to see you this soon,” Tauriel appeared immensely relieved to see her.

“I thought about what you said—and you’re right, I didn’t allow him enough time to open his heart to me,” Mina admitted.

“I’m glad you thought this through and I know it took a great deal of courage on your part to make the journey back,” Tauriel admired Mina’s strength.

“It wasn’t easy at first but then I let my heart guide me and it brought me here. Now I wish to see him and tell him how feel,” Mina said with mounting anticipation.

Tauriel hesitated before speaking, “He departed an hour ago with several guards.”

“When will he return?” Mina could not hide her disappointment for she had arrived an hour too late.

Tauriel smiled before responding.

“As soon as he discovers that you’re not home.”


	16. Chapter 16

“My lady, your guest quarters are ready. A hot bath awaits you along with a change of clothes,” Anariel smiled pleasantly at Mina.

“Thank you, Anariel. A hot bath would be most welcome,” Mina was pleased to see her favorite servant.

Mina felt much better after Anariel helped her with her bath and then she slipped into a lovely, lavender silk gown. Now she only needed to wait for Thranduil’s return. How she missed her beloved Elvenking.

******

Tauriel was issuing orders to the guards when she was approached by Anariel.

“What is it, Anariel?” Tauriel asked the servant.

The servant struggled awkwardly before speaking.

Tauriel frowned, sensing that something was amiss.

“I wish to return to my parents' home in Lórien…if you would be so kind as to grant me my leave,” Anariel could barely make eye contact with the guard.

“Why do you wish to leave the palace? Has something happened?” Tauriel was perturbed by the servant’s unexpected request.

“My heart has betrayed me, Tauriel. I cannot remain here now that Mina has returned to our King. It is more than my simple heart can bear,” Anariel replied with deep sadness.

“If this is what you truly desire, then I will grant it,” Tauriel could not refuse the servant’s request. The pain was more than evident on her face.

“Thank you, Tauriel…not just for granting my leave. You were merciful to me when others would have judged me harshly,” Anariel said gratefully.

“I will give you escorts for the long journey. Now go in peace,” Tauriel replied.

“You have my sincere gratitude. Good bye, Tauriel,” Anariel said with a bow of her head.

******

Upon learning of Anariel’s departure, Mina was very upset for she had grown fond of the servant. However, she could not begrudge the servant for missing her family and wanting to return to them.

She had fallen asleep on the sofa when the knocking on the door awakened her.

“Come in!” she called out in a sleepy voice as she struggled to sit up.

Tauriel immediately appeared at the door and she did not have to say a word for Mina could read the message in her eyes.

“He’s here!” Mina cried out, now fully awake.

Tauriel smiled broadly, “Would you like to see him?”

Mina laughed, “What do you think?”

“The King was informed by his servants that you are sleeping in your guest quarters. He insisted that you're not be disturbed. However, I do not wish to lose favor with you…so here I am,” Tauriel continued to smile.

“You are quite astute,” Mina smiled back as she quickly rose from the sofa and followed the guard out the door.

Tauriel led her to Thranduil’s quarters. Mina was certain her heart would burst from her chest for she could not contain her excitement.

She watched anxiously as Tauriel knocked on the door. Then she closed her eyes when she heard his voice behind the door.

Tauriel did not respond to Thranduil but motioned to Mina to enter his quarters. It was obvious that she wanted to surprise her King.

Mina nodded at Tauriel mutely and continued to walk forward.

When she entered the sitting room, she found an anxious Thranduil standing before her in the sitting room. She saw that her arrival had taken him completely by surprise. Mina also thought she saw something else as she approached him slowly. There was great pain in his blue eyes, which displayed a vulnerability she had never seen before.

Thranduil watched as Mina approached him and felt a tightening in his chest as his eyes met hers. He tried to suppress the excitement he felt at seeing her again but he failed miserably as he rushed to her and lifted her in his arms, claiming her lips with a fierce kiss.

Mina lost herself momentarily in their kiss. She had missed the way he held her in his strong arms and the way he kissed her so passionately.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that she couldn’t lose sight of her carefully chosen words for the moment had finally arrived for her to speak them. She reluctantly broke away from his kiss.

“I missed you, Mina,” he gasped, his voice carried a hint of sadness.

Mina took a deep breath before she spoke.

“I must speak with you before we go any further than this,” she said taking a serious tone.

She felt his body stiffened at her words, almost as if he were bracing himself for some terrible news. He slowly released his arms from her, then gently grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa in the sitting room.

Mina took a seat beside him on the sofa. His eyes pierced hers with an intensity that she found difficult to bear, but she managed to gather her wits about her and prepared to deliver her words to him.

“Thranduil,” she said softly, “I once said that I love you and that has not changed. I realize my departure was a hasty one…I shouldn’t have demanded a declaration of love so soon. When one loves another, one must accept what is good about that person as well as all the shortcomings. If you will still have me, I will wait until you are ready to open your heart to me.”

She felt her heart beating loudly inside her chest as she waited for his response.

“Mina, I have given a great deal of thought to your words…it was all I did after you departed. You will not have to wait for you already have my love. My heart is lost to you...I cannot bear another day without you. I love you, Mina…” he gently cupped her face with both hands and bent down to kiss her lips tenderly.

Mina kissed him back and she felt tears rolling down the side of her face. She thought her heart would burst from bliss for she had never felt more blessed than she did at this very moment.

Her desire for the Elvenking grew fiercely inside of her. It felt like an eternity since the last time they had made love.

She surprised him as she shifted herself from her seat on the sofa and onto his lap, straddling him with her thighs as she kissed him deeply.

“Careful, Mina,” he whispered to her. “I cannot promise that I will restrain myself.”

“Then don’t,” she smiled wickedly at him as her hands reached for the front of his trousers.

Thranduil smirked at her, his lust intensifying with her touch.

Her hands felt him hardening while she undid his trousers. She reached inside, wrapping her hand around his warm, hard flesh. His body jerked involuntarily, bringing a naughty smile to her lips.

Without warning, he ripped open the bodice of her lavender gown.

“I loved this dress,” she whispered breathlessly.

“I love you without it,” he whispered back, biting her lower lip as his hands cupped her tender breasts.

Mina purred softly at his touch, setting her skin on fire.

She lifted herself over his erection and carefully began to descend upon its enormous size. She winced with pain before she realized that she hadn’t taken him fully.

“You’ve been holding back on me, my lord,” she whispered playfully into his ear.

“I did not wish to hurt you. I haven’t forgotten how you once cowered away from me,” he replied with a smile.

“It wasn’t you whom I feared…it was your great lance, my lord,” she chuckled softly at the memory.

“And now?” he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

“I want all of you…no matter how painful,” and she meant it for no physical pain compared to the pain of being without him.

“Then you shall have all of me, my love,” he said ripping off the remaining shreds of her gown and tossing it across the floor.

“It isn’t fair that I’m completely naked before you while you sit here fully clothed,” she complained playfully as she nipped at his lips.

“I’m certainly enjoying the view,” he said placing his hands on either side of the curve of her hips.

Gently, he guided her down the remainder of his length, stretching her and penetrating her warm softness as he had never done before.

Mina dropped her head onto his shoulder as she bit her lower lip in pain, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

She felt him caressing her back as if to soothe her pain.

“Have I caused you too much pain, Mina?” he asked her tenderly.

“No my, love,” she responded as she lifted her head for the pain was beginning to dull.

“I love you, Mina,” he said softly to her.

“I love you, Thranduil,” she replied as she began to move her hips back and forth in a sensuous rhythm.

Then he surprised her when he rose from the sofa, lifting her with him. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

He placed her gently on the bed and slowly withdrew from her, to her immense disappointment.

“Why are you stopping?” she whimpered her protest.

Thranduil caressed the side of her face, his lips curved into a devilish smile as he kissed her.

“I haven’t finished kissing you,” he replied.

“You’ve kissed me plenty!” she cried out, her breathing coming fast.

“I haven’t kissed you here,” he moved to the top of her bent knee and planted a soft kiss.

“Stop it, Thranduil!” she whined impatiently as her body trembled with desire.

“I can’t hear you, darling,” he said in a lazy tone as his mouth began nibbling down her thigh, his golden hair dropping between her legs, brushing her sex lightly and sending shivers down her spine.

Mina knew that he heard her just fine. It was Thranduil’s way of exerting control over her in bed. What else could she do but surrender to his sweet torture?

Mina exhaled with exasperation which only added to his amusement for he relished any opportunity where he teased her mercilessly during their lovemaking.

Then his lips slowly traveled down to her inner thigh until they found the lips of her sex which he began to kiss tenderly. Slowly, he parted her sex as his tongue began to slither its way inside of her delicate flesh, tasting and delighting in her sweet nectar.

Mina knew he was trying to drive her to madness, rendering her completely helpless as her body responded to his touch.

The suddenness of her climax caught her by surprise as she cried out his name. She closed her eyes and remained motionless on the bed as the powerful sensation washed over her body.

Thranduil smiled with satisfaction as he watched Mina surrender. It was the perfect time for him to take her. With this thought in mind, he began to undress himself.

Once undressed, his muscled body hovered over hers, gently pushing her legs apart. Mina’s eyes were still closed until she felt him entering her. Her eyes flew open as if awakened abruptly from a peaceful nap.

“You didn’t actually think we were finished,” Thranduil said in that deep seductive voice of his that always made her knees quiver.

“You’re cruel…” she said with a sly smile.

“And you love it,” he teased before claiming her mouth.

Mina kissed him back, her tongue darting into his mouth. She felt him gently pulling up her hips as he continued to enter her slowly, pushing his entire length into her. She moaned with pleasure when he began thrusting back and forth, her nails digging into his back.

They climaxed together in a fiery burst of passion that left them completely spent. Mina was lying on her stomach, her body draped over his, feeling completely satiated. Thranduil caressed the length of her back, almost lulling her to sleep.

“Have you fallen asleep, Mina?” he asked her softly.

“Yes…” she murmured sleepily and he responded by swatting her bottom.

“Why did you that?” she asked while suppressing a yawn.

“I can’t have you falling asleep so soon after returning to me,” he said wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

“You only have yourself to blame…you tired me out,” she teased him.

“It won’t be the last time, my dear Mina,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“I’m counting on it. Life doesn’t get sweeter than this,” she grinned happily.

“I disagree, my love. I know how to make it better,” he said with a smile.

“How so?” she asked, lifting her head from his chest.

“Take a guess, Mina,” his fingers brushed back her tousled hair from her face.

“Our marriage?” Mina couldn’t think of anything better than being his wife.

“Even better than that,” Thranduil continued to smile at her as his fingers played with the soft tendrils of her hair.

Mina raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.


	17. Chapter 17

At the urgent request of their daughter, Elliot and Emily had arrived at the palace in the early afternoon. Several days have come to pass since their daughter departed for the Woodland Realm. Her message had been cryptic and left them feeling uneasy with many unanswered questions.

They found their daughter waiting for them in the large hallway that led to the front gate. Elliot and Emily were surprised by their daughter's appearance for she did not appear to be herself. She was wearing a flowing, sky-blue silk gown and a crown of small white flowers sat atop her head. Her skin appeared to cast off a soft glow that further enhanced her beauty.

Emily was the first to embrace her, followed by Elliot.

“You look radiant, darling,” Emily commented, her eyes assessing Mina carefully.

“I almost did not recognize you. You have changed,” Elliot said keenly.

“I have…I’m immortal now,” Mina revealed to her parents.

“How is that possible?” Elliot asked, not certain that he had heard her correctly.

“Very powerful magic… After we exchanged our marriage vows privately, he performed the ritual that made me immortal,” Mina explained.

“Then you’re his wife now? His queen?” Elliot asked with surprise.

“Yes. We were planning to host a wedding feast in two months' time,” Mina said quietly.

“Are you having second thoughts? You don’t seem too happy, darling. Is this why you summoned us?” Emily questioned Mina, her voice filled with despair.

“Invoking such powerful magic came with an unexpected consequence…Thranduil has fallen gravely ill. We await the healers of Rivendell...our hopes lie with them,” Mina said with a heavy heart.

“Oh, darling. I’m sorry that you’re suffering this way. He truly loved you if he was willing to sacrifice his life for you,” Emily gently squeezed her daughter’s hand.

“A fact that offers little comfort to me for if I should lose him, I will have to live with the heartbreak for an eternity,” Mina was close to tears now.

“Have faith, Mina. The healers of Rivendell are renowned for their powerful healing magic,” Elliot tried to comfort his daughter.

“I’m relieved to have you both here…the last two days have been very trying,” Mina admitted to her parents.

“Don’t worry, darling. We will remain here for as long as you need us,” her mother assured her.

Just then, Mirien appeared before them, ready to serve the newly arrived guests.

“My lady, my lord, my name is Mirien and I will be taking you to your guest quarters,” she announced.

“Hello, Mirien. Please lead the way,” Emily replied. After riding for hours, she was anxious to wash off the dust from the road and change into cleaner clothes.

Before following the servant, Elliot paused before his daughter.

“Mina, I’m really glad you called us,” he kissed her brow and then followed the servant and his wife to their guest quarters.

Only a few days ago he had been prepared to take his daughter's life to save her from a disastrous fate. Now he was feeling the weight of guilt upon him for it had become clear to him that such an action would have been a terrible mistake. Thranduil had, indeed, loved his daughter after all.

Mina watched as her parents were led away by Mirien, then she saw Tauriel quickly approaching her.

“My lady, the Lord Elrond and the wizard Gandalf have arrived,” Tauriel informed her.

Without responding, Mina rushed to the entrance to greet the only people who could save her husband. She was met by Elrond, Gandalf, as well as Legolas who was quite distressed by the news of his father’s health.

“Lady Mina,” Elrond greeted her solemnly. “I hope we haven’t arrived too late.”

“Thank you for responding so promptly. There is a healer at his side, but I fear his condition continues to worsen,” Mina replied disheartened.

“Then we must make haste. Please take me to him,” Elrond urged her.

Mina led the way at her most rapid pace for she knew that every minute was precious.

Upon entering the King’s quarters, they found Thranduil lying in bed, almost lifeless, while the healer, Melan, and his servant, Virion, attended to him.

Legolas immediately rushed to his father’s bedside and began calling upon him, only to be reprimanded by Elrond who perceived Thranduil’s condition to be extremely dire.

“Legolas, you mustn’t disturb your father. His life hangs on the balance,” then turning to Mina, he made an urgent request, “My lady, I need everyone to leave at once. Gandalf and I must attend to Thranduil promptly.”

“Certainly,” Mina nodded, then proceeded to usher everyone out of the room.

“The fool!” Gandalf said shaking his head with disapproval.

“Do not judge him so harshly for his cause was a most noble one,” Elrond defended the Elvenking.

“Oh…and what was that?” Gandalf asked.

“Why, love, Gandalf,” Elrond replied.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, not comprehending what he believed to be recklessness on Thranduil's part.

Outside in the hallway, the group huddled helplessly near the door which continued to be guarded by two of Thranduil’s personal guards.

Legolas discreetly led Mina away from the group.

“Did you do this to him?” Legolas asked in an accusatory tone, his face filled with pain.

“We didn’t know the risks, otherwise, I would’ve never consented to this,” Mina assured him.

“My father knew the risks. I don’t understand why he would place his life in danger. He’s not one to be recklessly,” Legolas voice was mixed with grief and anger.

His words may have sounded callous, but Mina understood that Legolas loved his father very much and didn’t want to lose him. She could not fault him for this or be angry with him.

Be that as it may, Mina needed to create some distance between herself and her husband’s son for fear that she may lash out at him in anger.

Mina found her parents in the guest sitting room and decided to remain with them until she heard news about her husband. It was difficult for her to focus on their words because every minute that ticked by felt like an hour—another hour of agonizing over her love. Life could be very cruel—she married her love and became an immortal only to lose him the very next day. What this their punishment for trying to cheat fate?

She felt her mother place a comforting arm around her shoulder. Mina drew closer to her and buried her face into her shoulder. She didn’t shed a tear for she had no more tears to shed. She was numb and tired from lack of sleep—sleep she had lost while crying over her husband.

Word about Thranduil came almost an hour later.

“My lady, the Lord Elrond would like a word with you,” Mirien informed her.

Mina rose abruptly from the sofa, startling her mother who was beginning to doze off.

“Is Thranduil all right?” Mina was desperate to know anything about his condition.

“I’m sorry, my lady, but the Lord Elrond did not say. He only wishes to speak to you,” Mirien replied apologetically.

Nothing mattered to her at that moment except the health of her love. She ran out of the sitting room and down the hall. It seemed to her like an eternity before she was finally standing before Elrond and Gandalf in the hallway.

“H-how is he?” She gasped, almost breathless from running.

Elrond smiled slowly before replying, “He’s much better. Another day’s rest and he will be himself again.”

Mina felt the weight of the world lifting from her shoulders and it was quickly replaced with elation. She hugged Elrond and Gandalf while thanking them profusely.

“You better go to him,” Gandalf advised her, “he is asking for you.”

She did not need to be told twice as she rushed to the door of the quarters that she now shared with her husband.

When she entered the bedroom area, she found Thranduil sitting on the bed giving Virion his orders. The servant departed from the room as soon as he caught sight of Mina. Thranduil’s face broke into a smile when he saw his wife.

“Mina, where have you been?” he asked her.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Mina asked as she approached the bed.

He quickly pulled her onto his lap, causing her to gasp.

“You’re supposed to be resting!” she scolded him.

“Darling Mina, do I look like a weakling to you?” he teased her.

“Thranduil, you really shouldn’t joke about this…I came so close to losing you,” she burst into tears, tears that had eluded her only moments ago.

“Forgive me, darling…” Thranduil spoke to her softly as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn’t bear so see her in pain.

“You should have told me about the risks. I would never have agreed to this had I known you were putting your life in danger,” Mina said quite displeased.

“Mina, you’re only seeing this from your own point of view. I too cannot bear the thought of losing you someday and living in this world without you. You cannot fault me for wanting to save my beloved,” he said with a pained look in his eyes.

Given another chance, Thranduil would not have done anything differently. Mina was an unexpected gift, a blessing, and he would not contemplate a future without her.

“I think I see your point, my love,” she kissed his lips tenderly, for now she was beginning to understand. He didn’t want to lose her anymore than she wanted to lose him. The remainder of her mortal life would have been a mere blink of the eye to an immortal like him.

Thranduil suddenly drew away from her, his eyes studying Mina’s eyes carefully.

“What is it, darling?” Mina asked him curiously.

“There is something different about you,” he noted as he continued to gaze at her.

“Having you forgotten already? I’m immortal now. My parents also noticed the difference,” Mina laughed lightly.

“No, it isn’t that…” he replied quietly.

“Then what is it?” Mina was a bit worried.

“You’re carrying our child,” his lips broke into a broad smile.

“Are you certain of this?” she asked him incredulously for it seemed too soon.

“Elves can see things that are not so apparent to others…it’s all written in the eyes,” he said caressing the side of her face.

Mina could not believe her good fortune, not only did she gain back the life of her husband but she also gained a new life, one created by their love.

“Then I truly feel blessed today. I can’t wait to tell Emma…I can already imagine our child playing with the little prince of Erebor,” Mina mused happily.

“Or wreaking havoc in the halls of Erebor. I cannot wait to see the look on Thorin’s face,” Thranduil smirked.

“Nonsense! Our child will be well-behaved,” Mina chided him.

“I sincerely doubt that. This child will have you for a mother and me for a father. Let’s face it, darling; you are quite a handful,” Thranduil teased his wife.

“I can see that someone is feeling much better!” Mina chuckled. “I would like to wait a week or two before telling my parents about my condition. They have absorbed so much already…especially my poor father,” Mina sighed softly.

“As you wish, my love,” he kissed her lightly on the cheek. “I must admit I am grateful for another child but I am most grateful to have you by my side. I love you, Mina,” he whispered to her.

“I love you,” Mina whispered back before sharing a tender kiss with him.

“Let’s depart with Elrond tomorrow morning,” Thranduil said after breaking away from their kiss.

“With Elrond? Why?” Mina was surprised.

“I would like to show you Rivendell,” he replied with a smile.

Mina’s face lit up for she had heard so many wonderful things about this magical place and she had always longed to see it.

“I would love that!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“Then it’s settled, my love. I’ll have Erandir look after my affairs,” he was warmed by her excitement. It was quite refreshing to see things through Mina’s eyes. She gave new meaning to everything around him, including his life.

“I cannot wait!” she beamed, hugging him tightly.

“Without the demands of our kingdom, we will have plenty of time to ourselves,” he said cupping her face with his hand. He loved her sweet smile and he planned do everything in his power to keep her smiling.

“...and plenty to do with that time,” she tilted her head back and kissed her beloved's lips.

 

______________________________________________

The End


End file.
